Homecoming
by britbailey87
Summary: Milo Winston has been in prison for almost 6 years but is finally coming home. her first stop? the clubhouse. some things happened inside how will she deal with new faces, an old love, and old enemies?
1. Honey im Home!

It was another slow day at Teller-Morrow Automotive. Jackson "Jax" Teller VP of The Sons Of Anarchy was in the clubhouse drinking a beer. The rest of the club was doing whatever they do. Jax looked towards the door when another Son Filip "Chibs" Telford walked in _._

"Jackie boy there is a short browned haired lass outside looking for you." Jax sighed. Damn these clingy crow eaters. The only short browned haired girl he wants to see is locked up. He downed the rest of his drink. "Thanks man." he walked outside stopping in his tracks. There she stood. Looking around waiting patiently for Jax. His smile lit up his face.

The girl standing in front of him was none other than Milo "Pocket" Winston. Opie's younger sister. She had been in prison the past 5 and a half years. She held the club together in some ways. Getting everyone on track for her benefit. She did jobs with them but she wasn't a son. She didn't want to be. She definitely didn't change these past few years.

"Pocket!" the short girl jumped then smiled at Jax. "Grease!" she squealed in happiness and ran towards Jax tackling him to the ground in a hug. Jax hugged her back tightly and chickled. "Damn woman are you a damn linebacker?" she giggled. "You'd be surprised what i had to learn." Jax honestly didn't want to know what she might have went through inside. It would either piss him off, make him laugh, or scar him for life.

"Are the guys inside? I wanna see them!" she asked as she got off of Jax and helped him up. "Everyone except Opie." her relationship with her brother is complicated to say the least. She loves him more than anything but their dad Piney is the wall between them. A lot of their arguments are over him. Opie had gotten arrested a few days before Milo. when he told her Opie wasn't inside she frowned. Jax sighed. He hated seeing her like this. "Donna doesn't like the club after what happened. Blamed us. She's keeping a tight leash."

Milo's hands turned to fists. She loved her sister in law don't get her wrong but all Opie has ever wanted was to be in the club and she is being a selfish bitch about it. "Sometimes i wanna knock her on her ass." Jax threw his arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind seeing that. Now let's go say hi." they walked into the club house where everyone was relaxing. He took notice how she hid behind him.

"Hey ya old fucks! I got you a present!" everyone looked at Jax trying to see who was hiding behind him. Jax sidestepped giving the guys full view of milo. None of the newer members knew who she was but everyone who did yelled her name. She blushed and waved. "Hey guys." Tigs face went from complete shock to pure happiness. "Milo?!" she nodded before she was engulfed in a hug.

 _The best way to describe Tig and Milo's relationship is father and daughter. Ever since the incident he has done everything he could to protect her and make her proud. Piney didn't appreciate Tig "stealing" his daughter from him but it was his own fault._

 _-Flashback to when Opie was 16 and Milo was 14-_

 _Piney was in the club house thinking about his kids. His ex wife had taken them with her when she left 10 years ago. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard 2 voices yell "Dad!" he spun around and there were his two babies both with a duffle bag in hand._

" _What are you two doing here?" they dropped their stuff, ran over and hugged him tight. Opie looked at him. "We wanted to be with you. We like the club life more." Milo was nodding. "Its more fun here. I miss my uncles." Piney sighed. He didn't want his daughter here. "You shouldn't have come back Milo. you aren't made for this life. You'll get in the way and cause problems for your brother and the rest of us. You'll be no use to us."_

 _With everything Piney told her tears threatened to spill. She broke when Piney told her he didn't want her here. Tig was walking by when he heard the last part. He quickly took Milo away. He was pissed with how Piney was treating his kid. Tig has two daughters of his own but they don't want anything to do with him. He made a vow right there he was gonna protect her with his life. Treat her like his own._

 _-End of Flashback-_


	2. Happy Reunions

"I missed you so much Tiggers." she mumbled as she buried her face in his chest. She had missed him so much. "I've missed you to sweetheart." some of the newer people were a little shocked with how Tig was acting. He was always an obnoxious pervert but seeing him with this girl showed there is more to him than that. He finally let go and stepped back so others can come say hi. Piney slowly walked up to his daughter.

"Its good to have you back." she just nodded her head. No one ever expects her to forgive him for what he's done and said to her. She doesn't hold many grudges but the ones she does she hold them hard. She was practically glaring at him with her jaw locked tight. They were saved by Gemma and Clay walking into the clubhouse. They both did double takes. Knowing exactly who looks at Piney that way. Gemma practically ran to Milo hugging her tight. "My precious baby is home! I've missed you!"

Milo giggled as she hugged Gem back. "I missed you too ma." Clay walked over with a big smile on his face. "When did you get out kiddo?" the older couple sure missed that girl. She was the breath of fresh air in this place. She had told him that she had gotten out this morning and that Otto had said hello. "Well we are gonna throw you a nice party tomorrow night! This calls for a celebration!" Gemma loves to throw parties and getting everyone together. It really made them feel like a big family.

Finally Chibs stepped forward. He wasn't new to the Sons. just this branch. He transferred soon after Opie and Milo were arrested. "Are you gonna introduce us Jackie boy?" Jax pulled Milo into his side. "Guys this is Milo. She's Opie younger sister and Tugs adopted daughter. She goes by pocket so watch your stuff." When Jax said that Tig made sure to check his pockets. He forgot she likes to take things. He rolled his eyes, She took his cigarettes. "Pocket the one with the accent and scars is Chibs. He's from the SAMBEL branch in ireland." she tucked herself more into Jax. "its nice to meet you lassie." he gave her a soft smile not wanting to scare the poor girl more. She reminded him of his daughter in ways and it gave him peace of mind in a way.

"The guy next to him with the tats on his head is Juice. He's our hacker. We got the prospect half sack. And last but not least is Happy." she cocked her head and tried not to giggle. Was his name really Happy? Its ironic cause he doesn't look happy at all. He could tell she wanted to laugh so he glared at her and she glared right back but in a playful way trying to show that she wasn't intimidated.

She then looked up at Jax. "do i still have a room here?" Jax dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. "I locked it and its just the way you left it." she took the key and let him know that she was gonna change and go see her brother. "Give me 20 and i'll go with you." they split up. She had changed then went down to the bar for a drink.


	3. Hey Brother

Half sack set down a beer then went back to doing whatever he was doing. "So why do they call you half sack?" and as he has always done he went to unbuckle his pants. Milo put her hand up and took a sip of beer. "Boy you pull down your pants i will cut the other one off." he nodded nervously. This girl was intimidating. "I was in the military. A bomb went off and blew my nut off." she practically choked on her beer. She wasn't expecting that. Maybe he was only born with one but nope it got blown off.

"So they call you Pocket because you like to steal things?" she nodded thinking about all the times she would steal from the guys just to mess with them. She smiled when she remembered the time she stole Tigs wallet and bought a hundred dollars worth of candy for the club. The guys laughed for days mainly cause they were hyper on sugar. "Mhm. everytime the guys need something i can get my hands on it pretty quick."

"Is that why you got arrested?" she shook her head. She was way to good to get caught for something stupid like that. But thinking about why she did get arrested pissed her off. She wanted to finish the job. "Don't really wanna talk about that." Sack didn't know what happened but he wasn't gonna keep questioning her on it. He wanted to be respectful.

"So can you tell me a little more about the new guys?" she didn't get much out of Jax and she needed to know if she could trust them. "Well Chibs spent time in the British army. He was a medic. He's a really nice and sarcastic person. I think you'll like him. He is very loyal to Jax. Juice patched in a few months ago. Amazing hacker and some would call him immature. Not much can be said about Happy. He is from the tacoma branch. He's comes down sometimes to help out. He's also the tacoma killer."

With that said her eyes light up. She loved the Tacoma Killer. Psychological things like that she enjoyed. "That is so awesome!" Sack looked at her weird. No one who knows who Happy is has ever reacted like this when they learned about him. "Happy doesn't like people or conversations unless it involves killing someone. And he always gets a tattoo of a smiley face when he kills someone." to her that was the coolest thing ever. She can see them becoming great friends.

The boys all walked out of church and grabbed their phones. Jax walked up to the bar. "Ready to go Pocket?" she smiled and nodded excited to see her brother after so long. She said bye to Sack and Jax showed her where they kept her bike while she was gone. They put their helmets on and Jax led the way to Opie's house. They parked down the street so they can surprise him. Jax knocked on the door and Milo hid behind him to surprise Opie. a few minutes later Opie opened the door.

"Hey brother. What are you doing here? I didn't hear you pull up." they hugged. "Wanted to surprise ya." Opie looked at him confused. He had just seen jax two days ago. Jax moved to the side and Opie's eyes went huge. "Milo?" she hugged him tight. Even if they have a strained relationship she loved him with all her heart and the same for him. He hugged her back lifting her into the air causing her to laugh.

"I've missed you so much Op…." It made Jax smile watching this reunion. "I missed you to Mil. Were you hurt?" She shook her head and told him Otto watched out for her. Then he mentioned Piney and things got tense. "You gotta forgive him Milo." She got out of his grasp and backed away. "Ma is throwing a party tomorrow. You coming?" he shook his head and mumbled an i can't.

"You're a big boy you don't have to listen to her all the time." Milo crossed her arms over her chest. "She's my wife. I'm not gonna mess up our relationship for a party." Jax loved Opie like a brother but Milo did have a point. It was just a party to celebrate Milo coming home. Donna should understand that. She told Jax that she would see him later and walked off.


	4. Revelation

Jax shook his head and sighed. "She's different. Something happened inside i can tell." Op went stiff the thought of his little sister getting hurt angered him. But he knew her to well. "She won't tell you." it was true. Milo is more stubborn than a mule it will take an arm and a leg to get her to admit anything. Milo has suffered from Anosognosia since she was younger. Meaning that she always denies that anything is ever wrong with her. Jax knew this as well. "I'll talk to Otto. he had to have known. I'll take one of the guys."

"Alright, and i'll try to come tomorrow. She's my sister and its just a party." they hugged and Jax got on his bike. He gave Chibs a call. "Hey Jackie boy. What do you need?" Jax filled him in and they agreed to meet at Stockton. Jax was nervous he hoped it wasn't worst case scenario. Guards here don't care about the Sons so they would look the other way if one of them needed help. If something did happen to her he wanted to know why Otto didn't protect her like the club has for his family. His thoughts were interrupted by Chibs pulling up.

"You ready for this brother?" He shook his head. No he wasn't but he didn't have a choice. Truth be told Chibs wasn't ready either. They went inside, checked in, and went through security. They sat in a big room waiting for Otto. They turned to look when they heard the door open. Even if it is serious they stood up and hugged him. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Its about Milo." Otto nodded slowly. He knew she didn't tell them. He barely got it out of her himself. He felt guilty to say the least. "She didn't tell you did she?" They shook their heads. "Poor lass is jumpier than a jack rabbit. The hell happened in here?" Otto went on to explain that when she arrived he had been in solitary confinement. He heard the guards talking about a female Son and he felt helpless. He told them that when he got out he had found her in the shower room cowered in the corner covered in blood.

Jax and Chibs looked at each other thinking worst case scenario. Otto picked up on it and shook his head. She had been jumped by three men, beaten, practically tortured. It had taken him a week to get her to talk again. It wasn't until the guys were released that he finally got her to tell him who did it. She didn't feel safe to say it with them still inside.

"Who was it?" Chibs was concerned for the little lass and for Jax who has been quiet the whole time. No matter how much the boys were prepared they weren't expecting the next words that came out of his mouth. "Mayans."


	5. Pep Talk

Back at the clubhouse Milo was looking for Tig. He was her rock and after what happened with Op she needed him. She saw Sack and tapped his shoulder asking where he was. He pointed upstairs then went back to work. She walked upstairs and knocked on his door. He told her to come in. She walked in with her head down. She wasn't even back a day and she was bugging him with her problems.

"Sweetheart? You ok?" She shook her head. She had just gotten back from J.T's grave. She always liked him. He was full of wisdom that she tried to incorporate into her life. "No.. i miss my brother.." Tig sighed. He knew that this conversation was coming. He just didn't think it would come this soon. All this poor girl wanted was a family that loved her. That didn't put her second or third. Not that Opie or even her father meant to but they are so caught up in their lives they don't see what they are doing to her. He pulled her into his lap and held her as she vented.

"I know Donna isn't happy that he went to prison. But she knew what the life was like. I'm finally home after so long and i want things to feeling like it used to be even if it is just for a few hours. Piney hates me. Opie is... i don't know anymore. Different since prison."

When Opie had went to prison Donna cut all ties with the club. She had Opie and Milo's mother in her ear telling her she didn't need them. This life wasn't easy. If you weren't fully dedicated you'd die. Its plain and simple. But in Milo's case all she had was the club. Without them she would either be dead or wishing she was. She put a hundred and twenty percent loyalty into it and her brother and father. Tig couldn't be more proud of her, of the woman she has become. She may not be labeled a Son but in the eyes of most she was.

"I know its hard sweetheart. But things have been very difficult lately. Now i'm not defending their actions but you and Opie are so important to the club in your own ways. When you two were arrested it hurt everyone. It hurt me and Jax the most. You're still young so you have more to learn but you have not disappointed any of us. Things will work out soon i promise."

She took in every word Tig had said. She loved his advice because she knew he's actually trying. He wasn't very serious most of the time. But when she was around you saw the change. He wanted to raise her right. Teach her right from wrong. She was so proud with the man he has become. He's stepped up to be a good father and role model for her. She's missed this the most since she was away. The talks her and Tig had. It gave her peace of mind and helped her think clearly.


	6. Nomad

A few hours later Jax and Chibs pulled up to the clubhouse. Everyone was in church waiting for them. They dropped off their phones, went in and sat down. Clay sat at the head of the table looking between Jax and Chibs. "What is it that we had to call church?" Everyone had looked to Jax considering it was his call. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Its.. its about Pocket." everyone had sat up straighter at that simple sentence.

"Me and Jackie boy rode up to stockton and talked to Otto. he was in solitary when she arrived. She had no protection for a few days. They beat the hell of of her. Tortured her." Everyone started talking over each other. They couldn't believe something like this happened to her. Piney was the one who had voiced the question on everyone's minds. "Who did it?"

"It was the damn Mayans." Jax spit out. They haven't had problems with them in years. So for them to attack one of their own means war. But there is always that chance that Alvarez doesn't know.. "Until we can find them i want someone with her when she leaves the lot. Chibs do you think you can do it?" Clay looked to Chib as he nodded. Juice sat there for a second thinking. He looked from Happy to Clay. "uh Clay i think we should have Happy do it." everyone looked at Juice while Happy was looking at him confused.

"Why?" Piney didn't like the idea of having that man near his daughter. "She likes him. But uh not like that. Half Sack said she was excited when she found out he was the Tacoma Killer. She could trust him." everyone started talking amongst each other. Happy wasn't a man of many words and seemed to only have one emotion and that was pissed off. They were all trying to determine whether it was a good idea. Clay looked towards Happy. "Is that ok with you?" Happy just nodded. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but if it got annoying he'll just have Chibs take over. "Ok. Juice i wanna know who was inside when she was there." after Church everyone walked out except Happy and Clay.

"Did you need something else?" Happy closed the door. It wasn't decided yet but.. "i'm thinking of going Nomad." he was telling Clay that his mother was sick and that if she got any worse he would want to be there for her. Clay understood this. Family is very important, and for Happy his mother was the only person he had. "If you decide that Nomad is what you want to do. We'll vote on it. But know there is always a spot at that table for you."


	7. Denial

Later that day everyone was off doing whatever they do during the day. Milo was still in the shop working on her bike while Happy was watching her from a distance. He wasn't trying to be creepy or anything but talking to her wasn't apart of the arrangement to watch her. Milo could feel him watching her, in all honesty it was a little annoying. She felt like a damn zoo animal. After a while she sighed and looked at him. "You can either sit over there and watch me like a stalker or make yourself useful and come over here and help me out."

Quietly Happy walked over and knelt down next to her. "What are you working on?" she sighed in annoyance. "Everything. Its probably been a while since anyone has looked at her." Happy started looking it over. Every Time he saw something wrong he'd start to fix it. "5 years in Stockton right?" she corrected him but it was close enough.

"What were you in for?" she had explained to him that the guy who had gotten Opie arrested tried to plead his case to her saying that i was an accident and that it would never happen again. She smiled at the memory. She had told him that she said "yeah, it won't happen again." she had shot him in the shoulder. She wanted him to suffer but was arrested before she could finish the job. She doesn't know what happened to the guy and she didn't really care as long as he stayed out of their lives forever.

The story almost made Happy smile. He found something amusing about this short girl shooting someone with the intentions of killing them. Who knows maybe he could teach her a thing or two. It wouldn't hurt for her to know a few more things about protecting herself. Something caught his eye but he didn't want to worry her. "Why don't you get us some beers and we can keep working." she nodded her head at the idea and walked inside the club house.

Happy walked over to Tig and Chibs who were working on a car. "Someone cut her break lines. Not enough for her to notice right away." there wasn't any proof but it was most likely that Mayans did it. And if they did that would mean they were in Charming. That can cause multiple problems in general but if they are targeting Milo things are more dire than they thought. Tig walked up to Happy. "Please watch out for her." Happy nodded and went back to the bike before Milo came back.

Inside Milo bumped into Jax almost spilling the beers. She playfully glared at him while he smiled. "Better watch where you're going darling. Would be a waste of good beer if you spilled it." she rolled her eyes and set the beers down. Crossing her arms she looked up at him. "Definitely would be a waste if it spilled on someone like you." Jax gasped and feigned hurt. "You wound me darlin."

"Keep it up Teller and i will." she picked up the beers and started walking with Jax following next to her. "I doubt Happy told you. But when you leave the lot he's gonna go with you." she looked at him confused. He knew damn well she can protect herself. And nothing ever happens in Charming anyways.

"Its to protect you from the Mayans. Especially with what happened inside. They may not be done." what the hell does he mean what happened inside? Nothing happened. Otto made sure that no one fucked with her. "I don't know what you mean. Otto made sure i was safe."

"I'm talking about when he was is solitary. He found you bloody in the shower room." she shook her head and said nothing happened. And nothing did happen, she was by Otto's side the whole time. Jax stopped her and sighed. "I know what happened. We all do. Otto told me and Chibs today. You don't have to be scared anymore. We'll all keep you safe."

"You guys don't know what happened to me. Wanna know why? Cause nothing happened. I have never needed protection and i don't need it now. Instead of making up lies about 'what happened to me' you should find something else to with your time." she brushed back him and went back to Happy.


	8. Nightmares

It was late in the night and if they wanted to show up at the party tomorrow and not have Gemma kill them they needed to get some rest. "Thanks for helping Hap. i'll clean up. You try to get some sleep." Happy shook his head and started cleaning. "No you can go get some sleep. I can do it." Milo groaned. She didn't need him to protect her. Besides no one is dumb enough to come up here unless they need their car fixed.

"Its not about protecting you Doll. its been almost six years since you slept in your own bed. Go get some rest." she smiled and nodded lightly. It was true she missed her bed dearly. She kissed Happy's cheek and mumbled a goodnight before heading up to bed. Happy started cleaning up. His mind wandered to Milo occasionally. She was different from other girls but a good different. He wasn't a man of many words or feelings but he wanted to hurt the Mayans for hurting her. She's not defenseless but what do they gain out of hurting that woman.

After he finished cleaning he locked up the shop and went up to his dorm to shower and change. Before he went to bed he went to check on Milo. he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. She was curled up in bed asleep. It looked like the second she laid down she passed out. It makes sense, this is the first time she can sleep without worrying about inmates. He walked in and pulled the blankets over her. He used this time to get a good look at her. She had dark brown hair and tan skin. He remembered when he first saw her. He thought she was a child, no taller than 5 foot. He knew she wasn't a random crow eater because she was to beautiful for that.

Once he concluded she was safe he left closing her door and heading to bed himself. Sadly he didn't go to bed right away. He was to busy with his thoughts. Had he really said she was beautiful? It was a mistake. It had to be. And why did she like him? He was just a killer. Why did she get excited? He was going to have to ask her about that. Then there is her relationship with Piney. What could have possibly happened to make her hate him so much? This is why he didn't get involved in shit like this. Women are too damn complicated.

Unfortunately he had fallen asleep with Milo on his mind. In the morning Happy was sleeping peacefully until screaming woke him up. He grabbed the gun next to him and ran to Milo's room. The door slammed open and he saw her curled up with her knees to her chest crying. He sighed and set his gun down on the nightstand. Sitting down on the bed he pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "Its uhh.. Its going to be ok." he's not used to comforting people. She continued to cry into his chest. Instead of talking he just rubbed her back and lighty rocked them.

She finally calmed down after a few minutes. She sat up and wiped her eyes smiling weakly. "Thanks Hap. you didn't have to do that." he just shrugged and asked if she was ok. All she did was nod. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and saw his smiley face tattoos. "You really do get smiley face tattoos." he watched as she traced each face. She thought of something kind of funny and smiled. "You know for an intimidating killer its kind of funny you have only killed 10 people."

"Maybe you just can't see them doll." he watched as blush covered her cheeks. He was hoping this got her mind off of what she dreamt about. "Maybe one day i'll get to see the others." he smirked and lifted her off of him. "Better get ready for the day. Gem is gonna have us all busy getting this party set up." he grabbed his gun and walked out.

Milo ran a hand through her hair and got in the shower. When she got out she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her room. She jumped when she saw Jax sitting on her bed. "Thanks for the heart attack asshole." he chuckled and shrugged. This was nothing he hasn't seen before. But that was a story for another day.


	9. Helping Hand

"What do you need?" she started searching for something to wear. "I figured we could hang out today. Get us both out of helping prepare for this party." she rolled her eyes. Of course Jax would do anything to prevent himself from having to help. "Well what did you have in mind? Cause i had intentions of helping Gem." he groaned. He really didn't want to help. But of course she wanted to help. "So hows it going with Happy?" she shot him a look, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She knew exactly what he was insinuating. "Things are going fine. Why?" he was curious. They are good for each other. He knew Milo was a strong girl but if she had someone like Happy next to her she'd be safe. And she can bring out the good in Happy. Open him up more and make him more than just a heartless killer. After the meeting yesterday Piney had expressed him distaste in him watching his daughter. It wasn't really his call and even if he demanded a vote it would be majority rules anyways. Tig was a little iffy at first. But Jax had encouraged him that it was the best choice.

She walked out of the bathroom dressed and they heard Gemma commanding everyone to do things. Milo smirked at Jax. "looks like you aren't getting out of helping today sunshine." they walked downstairs with Jax frowning the whole way. When Gemma had seen them she smiled and hugged them. "What do you need Jax to do ma?" Jax glared at her when Gemma handed him a list. As he walked away she shouted "have fun!" he flipped her off and she laughed.

"Since i know you are gonna help whether i want you to or not why don't you start hanging up decorations then when he gets back you can help with the food." that sounded like a plan. She kissed Gem's cheek, grabbed some decorations and started hanging things up. She smiled and laughed at herself. Here she was hanging up decorations like its a childs birthday party. As scary and intimidating the Sons looked they were like a bunch of children. She's happy that she was apart of this family. She climbed on the bar to help reach the ceiling.

"Aren't you a little to sober to be on the bar doll?" she looked down to see Happy looking up at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She smirked and finished hanging stuff up. "Well i don't need to be drunk to dance on the bar _doll._ " the smallest of smirks graced his face. He got the impression that she was the life of the party. Also she used the nickname he has for her. "Need help down?" she shrugged so he grabbed her waist and helped her down.

"Its your party. Why are you helping?" she handed him some stuff. If he has time to talk he has time to help. Plus she didn't want him to get in trouble with Gem. "it makes it feel real. For the past 5 and a half years i just wanted to see my family. Help out with parties, joke with friends and cook with Gem. the sense of normality. I would say happiness but that's only true to some extent."

He looked down at her and saw the frown on her face. He bumped into her causing her to stumble. She glared at him. "Quit with that glaring. Your as scary as a midget." she gasped and punched his arm. And damn that was a hard punch. "Midget my ass. Just cause you're a damn tree doesn't make me a midget." happy started laughing with Milo soon joining in.

From across the clubhouse Gemma was watching with a smile on her face. Clay walked over and hugged her from behind. "What's got you so smiley baby?" she nodded her head towards the pair. He knew what Gem was planning and he pulled her away. "I know how you are. Let them figure it out themselves." she didn't want to but she knew he was right. She was gonna sit back for now. But if she needed to step in she was going to. So she sat back watching them waiting for Jax to get back.

 **A/N Sorry this is just a filler chapter**


	10. Party Time!

The party was in full swing, the club was all here, there was food and alcohol. They're weren't many crow eaters but they were there. Milo was outside waiting for Bobby, she missed him. She took a sip of beer when she heard a motorcycle. Bobby pulled up and parked. He didn't know who the party was for so when he walked up and saw Milo sitting there he smiled. "Trouble!" she smiled, ran over and hugged him. "Hey uncle Bobby!"

They hugged again then Bobby twirled her around to get a good look at her. "Its good to see the big house didn't change you!" she shook her head and told him there was woman and alcohol inside. It wasn't long before he was making his way inside. "Am i still invited or do you hate me?" Milo spun around and was actually surprised. Opie stood there with a sad smile. He had argued with Donna for a few hours after her and Jax had left the house. They came to the decision that he could only stay for a few hours.

"You're still invited. Just didn't expect you to show." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and told her he only had a few hours. And he was gonna make sure they got the most of it. So the shots started. After about an hour they were buzzed and were dancing like idiots. Its almost as if nothing had changed with the pair and it was refreshing. Next thing Milo knows she is being pushed towards the ring.

"I'm not sure Op. its been awhile since i've done this." he chuckled and shook his head. Said something like its just like riding a bike. You never forget. The unlucky person in the ring was a random party goer. When he turned around he stepped back. It was a surprise to see a woman standing there.

"Oh shit! Pocket is in the ring!" Jax shouted at the top of his lungs. All the guys surrounded the ring. The older members were watching in anticipation while the newer members were very curious. Opie got up on the corner. "Ok remember you are quicker than he is. Stick to defensive until you can get a hit. If you stagger him unleash hell." she nodded and finished wrapping her hands.

The fight had started, every time the guy threw a punch Milo would duck out of the way. Which wasn't hard cause of how short she is. The frustration was growing in the guy and she took advantage. She threw punch after punch but he was able to push her away. She stumbled back and he punched her in the jaw. It was the end of the round and they went to their corners.

Happy had joined Op on the apron. "You are doing great doll. When you get back in there lay into him. He's prepared for you playing defense. Get the surprise and knock him on his ass." she cracked her neck and waited for the round to start. The second the round started she went after him like a hellcat. Hitting him with lefts and rights. He was only able to get a few more punches in but she got him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. She stepped back smiling to herself. Opie rushed over and lifted her up on his shoulder. "Atta girl Lassie!" Chibs yelled happily.

"Ok i need another beer!" everyone laughed and Opie dropped her off at the bar. "I gotta get going but we will hang out soon. I'm working now and money is tight. She hugged him and whispered i love you. She smiled as Op walked off. At least Opie made an attempt tonight. It made her smile more that her brother actually put her first. It was almost like nothing changed at all.

As the night dragged on Milo got more and more tired. Mixed with all the alcohol she had tonight she was done with people. She finished her drink and made her way up to the dorms. Walking into a room not really caring if it was hers or not she laid down and falling asleep shortly after.


	11. Mornin

The sun was shining through the window hitting Milo in the face. She groaned and rolled over hiding her face in the chest of the person next to her. Wait… a person? She knew she didn't sleep with anyone but she definitely knew she went to bed by herself. Sitting up and looking over there was a sleeping Happy. Looking around she noticed that she was in his dorm. Fuck it. She is tired and majorly hungover so she laid back down and hid her face from the sun.

Right before she fell back asleep she felt Happy pull her closer. That was some of the best sleep she has gotten in a while. No nightmares or nothing. Sadly she was awaken to people whispering and chuckling. "I swear to the good lord above if whoever is talking and giggling like school girls doesn't shut the fuck up i'm going to cut you up and feed you to the squirrels." the voices went quiet before they started talking again. She jumped slightly when Happy spoke from beside her. "Better listen to her or i'm gonna be adding more smiley faces before the end of the day."

The door shut and footsteps were heard running from the room. Both Hap and Milo groaned knowing they aren't gonna get anymore sleep today. "Mornin doll." she groaned again. When she finds out whoever woke her up she was gonna kill them. God forbid she wants to sleep in after drinking. "Next time we're locking the door." chuckling he looked over and asked if there was gonna be a next time.

Shrugging, she smiled, "no promises." she left the room. Happy laid there thinking he could get used to mornings like that. Frowning at the thought he got ready for the day. Downstairs Milo was getting coffee when Jax walked in with a smirk. "Done cuddling with Happy?" she glared at him. Of course he was one of the assholes that woke her up. "What do you want Jax?"

"I'm gonna go for a ride today. I was wondering if you wanted to come." it sounded like a great idea. Plus hanging out with Jax is always fun it makes her feel like a teenager again. She smiled and nodded. "Great! I'll pack some stuff then we can go!" he ran off like a child. Before Milo knew it she was on the back of his bike driving down the road. She didn't know nor care where they were going she was just enjoying the freedom. "You ok back there?" she just hugged him tighter. They drove for an hour before he pulled up to a field.

"Ready for a wonderful picnic made by ma cause i can't cook." it was true. Jax couldn't cook to save his life. She remembered one time when they were teenagers her, Jax, and Opie were hanging out at Jax's house. They were all hungry so Jax said he would cook which ended in 3 fires and all of them getting burned trying to put them out. If anyone could burn water Jax would be that person. Gemma was furious when she got home but after taking care of their burns she wasn't as upset but found it sort of funny. They never let Jax live it down.

"Food sounds awesome right now." sitting down and getting the food out they started chowing down. Jax had bags under his eyes obviously he didn't get any rest. Something is definitely on his mind. While Milo was well rested with a cut on her cheek and a slight bruise on her jaw from the fight last night. "You ok Grease?" he nodded and kept eating. She could tell he was lying. She sat next to him. "You can't lie to me Jax. what's going on?"

He explained to her that while she was in prison he got married to a girl named Wendy. She is addicted to crank causing them to have a falling out. She had went to rehab and gotten better so Jax thought they could work it out. That resulted in her getting pregnant. But things didn't work out so they ended up getting divorced which will be finalized soon. But he hasn't heard from her lately. She was supposed to be sending him the doctor bills and won't answer his calls.

She felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like growing up without a father and what Wendy is doing to him is right. "Well when you can't get something done yourself you send Gem. when we get back have your mum check on her. But i'm sure your boy is fine. He's strong just like his dad." she was right. That kid is a fighter and he is gonna be fine.


	12. Moments

Jax and Milo spent the day together joking around like giant children. It was later that night they stopped at a gas station before heading back. Milo noticed the clerk smirking at Jax and pulled her shirt down to show her cleavage or lack thereof. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some snacks. When she walked back up to Jax he was looking at a child book. "You're such a dad. Its kinda cute." he smiled and put it back.

She knew that even though they had that conversation earlier he still wasn't fully convinced. He was trying not to get to attached just incase. The clerk put the book in the bag much to Milo's approval. But of course Jax had to look in the bag. "It was my favorite." something caught Milo's eye and she walked up to the window. Something was on fire in the distance. "Uhh Jax." he walked over next to her and his happiness faded and he mumbled shit. They ditched whatever they had bought and rushed back to the club house.

When they arrived the club was waiting for them. Instinctively Milo stood next to Happy. In return he put his arm around her. Clay walked up to Jax. "what happened?" he explained that there was an explosion and fire outside of town. Most likely the warehouse. To say Clay was furious would be an understatement. "Alright. In the morning we'll ride out and see the damage. Get some sleep everyone. Its gonna be a busy few days."

Everyone started going their separate ways except Happy and Milo. he led her to his room and shut the door and locked it. "Happy what are you doing? I'm tired and just wanna go to bed." he just dug through his dresser pulling out a shirt and some sweatpants. He held them out to her. Was he serious? He wanted her to sleep in here tonight. Last night she understood. They were both drunk and were in no mood to fight but Milo was in no mood to fight tonight either. Sighing she grabbed to clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She changed and took off her makeup. Looking in the mirror she inspected the cut on her cheek and figured she should clean it since it looked red and irritated. :Happy do you have anything i can clean my cheek with?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom. When he looked up at her he froze. There was something about seeing her wearing his clothes with no makeup and her hair down. Snapping out of his daze he stood up and went over to her inspecting the cut.

Taking her hand he took her into the bathroom and lifted her up setting her down on the counter. Grabbing whatever he needed he started cleaning the cut. She hissed at the pain and jerked away. Happy put his other hand on her cheek to stop her from moving. When he was done cleaning the cut he inspected the bruise which was already turning greenish yellow. His eyes moved from her bruise to her lips then to her eyes. They kept eye contact for a minute. If anyone were to walk in they would think they would kiss. But sadly Happy just helped her down and went and laid down.

Milo stood their confused. Was he gonna kiss her? What the hell was that? Sighing she turned off all the lights and laid down. She smiled at the comfort and turned so her back was to Happy. She mumbled a goodnight before falling asleep.


	13. Run

Milo woke up to an empty bed. She didn't get any sleep last night. She was way to confused with what happened with Happy. She was gonna have to talk to Gemma before she left for the day. After getting ready for the day Milo went to the office to see Gem. "Hey baby." Milo smiled in return and sat next to her. Something was on her mind Gemma could tell.

"Alright. What's on your mind?" Groaning Milo explained what happened last night and the morning she had her nightmare. It seemed like every time they got close he would push her away. She didn't even know if she could consider her and Happy friends. It was all just way to confusing. Gemma smiled lightly.

"As you can already tell Happy isnt a people person. The man is a killer. Its easier for him to ignore all his emotions except the ones that fuel his anger. The only person in his life that he has cared about is his mother. Its gonna take time for him to accept his feelings and act on them. And from what you told me I believe Happy cares about you." He couldn't care about her could he? They've only known each other a few days. Yeah they have shared a bed the past two nights.

"How do you feel about him?" How did she… she doesn't know! She knows nothing about him. Of course he wasn't bad to look at. He made her feel safe. If she doesn't know how she feels then why was she bummed that he didn't kiss her last night. She couldn't take this right now. "Gem can I borrow your car for an hour?"

With Gemma's approval Milo drove to the roadside grave. She needed to talk to J.T even if he doesn't answer. Sitting down against the tombstone she looked towards the sky.

"Hey J.T. i know i came to talk to you a few days ago but i need some wisdom. You don't know Happy. He showed up long after you were gone but he's a closed book. Ll i know about him is his first name well i doubt Happy is his name. He's a son, and his only family is his mom. When we hang out he relaxes and he's sort of normal but if he lets himself relax to much he shuts me off. I know this life is hard. Anyone can be taken from you at anytime but i'm not going anywhere. Well i might get arrested again but can you blame me? Sorry for putting all of this on you. But enough about that. I doubt Jax has been around to tell you but you are gonna be a grandpa. Jax is terrified and i don't blame him. From what he tells me the mother isn't a good person. If he's half the man you were he will be a great father. He-"

She was caught off by the sound of motorcycles. She thought it was the guys so she didn't really care but she faintly heard spanish. Quickly becoming alert she looked at her two options. Make a run for the car or the woods. Deciding the latter she took off into the woods bobbing and weaving through the trees. Breathing heavily she hid behind a tree not knowing if they were following her or not. She pulled out her phone but groaned when she didn't have service.

The woods weren't huge but it was easy to get turned around especially after all these years. Panic rose when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She started running again when someone put a hand over her mouth. Acting on instinct she spun around kicked them where the sun don't shine and took off again. Running and shouts followed her as she dialed Happy's number whether she had service or not. Thankfully the phone started to ring but dread filled her when he wasn't answering. Right now was not the time to be a child and ignore her. She just about hung up when he answered. Before he could say anything she was telling him what happened and was freaking out. "Doll! Calm down. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath even though her lungs were burning. "I was at J.T's grave when i heard bikes. I thought it was you guys. But its not! They are after me! They're gonna finish what they started! Please Happy!" she tripped and dropped her phone. Deciding against it she got up and ran.


	14. Milo? Where are you?

After Happy lost connection With Milo he informed the guys on what just happened. Clay at first was hesitant on rushing off. They still had to worry about the guns and the warehouse. Milo could take care of herself. The guys had to hold back Tig, Jax and Happy when he spoke his mind. After the outburst the guys had rushed to the roadside grave. Tensions were high as they spotted Gemma's car but no bikes. They started looking around the immediate area. 20 minutes of looking Clay sighed. "I got a meeting with Laroy. I need two people with me. Bobby, Tig lets go." Tig looked at him like he was crazy. That was his daughter out there and he wanted him to go to Oakland instead of searching? Chibs stepped up. "We'll call you the second we find her. She's not gonna think less of you brother." Tig groaned. Why couldn't Clay take Chibs? Please Milo forgive him.

Chibs, Happy, and Jax continued to into the woods following the heavy foot prints. From what they can tell there are 4 sets of footprints. 3 of them were bigger. Definitely not Milo. "Why the hell did the lass come all the way out here for?" they walked further into the woods. Happy was in the front like he was on a mission. "My dads roadside grave is back there. She confides in him when she's troubled." they walked for about an hour when Chibs picked up a phone. "I found a phone." Happy snatched it out of his hands. Once they realized it was hers they all called out. Milo, Doll, and Princess echoed throughout the woods.

Off in the distance Milo was stumbling towards the familiar voices. The assholes had shot at her catching her in the arm. She had hoped if she played dead they would leave her. With her luck they did but now she was losing blood and can barely keep herself upright without taking a break every 10 minutes. the voices started getting quieter, she tried calling out for help but couldn't find her voice.

Back with the guys Clay had just called Jax. he needed him and Chibs back at the clubhouse. They needed to plan their move against the Mayans, but Happy refused to leave. This was his fault and he wasn't going to abandon her. Happy agreed to call them when he found her and they made their way back to the road. Trudging through the woods Happy looked around for any signs of life. "Where are you Doll?"

As the night went on the boys have tried to get Happy to head back and continue tomorrow but it was no use. He wasn't gonna get any sleep anyways. The guys made one last attempt before they hit the Mayan warehouse but Happy refused. So as the guys took care of club business Happy was walking through the woods. He heard something behind him. Pulling out his gun he whipped around and there stood Milo. "Milo."

Her voice was hoarse from running all day and she was was exhausted and very dizzy. "Happy…." he pulled her into a hug not aware of her injuries. "Hosp…" she mumbled before collapsing in his arms. He scooped her up into his arms and rushed to his bike. He didn't know how this was gonna work but he had to get her to the hospital.


	15. Acceptance

The only thing Milo could hear was the distant sound of beeping and the only thing she could feel is a pain shooting through her arm and the heaviness in her head. She didn't know where she was so she started to panic. The beeping started to get more rapid. "Sweetheart you need to calm down its just me." she relaxed at the familiar voice. When she felt the heaviness go away she slowly opened her eyes. "Dad.." Tig smiled at his little girl. Finally she was up and talking.

"Its good to see you up. Everyone's been worried sick." she looked around and noticed she was in the hospital. How long has she been here? How did she get here? What the hell happened? "How long was i out? How did i get here? What happened?" the doc had told Tig she would be disoriented when she woke up and it was up to him to tell her. He sat next to her and took her hand. "Happy brought you here 3 days ago. He found you in the woods with a bullet wound to the arm. Thats right. The mayans had chased her until they thought she was dead.

"Have you been here the whole time?" he shook his head. They only allowed one person at a time and they had to force Happy out of the room to go clean up. He was covered in her blood. After that everyone had been here to see her. "Can you stay till i leave? I hate it here." laying down next to her he pulled her close.

"Remember when i caught you stealing my cigarettes when you were 15? You thought you put everything back the way you found it except for the cigarettes. For some reason you didn't think id miss a whole pack." they laughed at the memory. She didn't talk to him for 2 weeks after he had yelled at her. It ended when he begged her to talk to him. She enjoyed these types of moments with him. They are the reasons why she considered him her dad.

The doctor had walked in and smiled seeing her awake. "Miss. Winston its good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" she told him that her arm hurt and that was pretty much it. The doc wrote some stuff down and nodded. He didn't need to do any tests. Everything was due to blood loss. He wanted to keep her overnight for observation. "You have some friends waiting for you. I still suggest we leave it to one visitor but it is up to you."

She gave him the ok to let everyone in and everyone it was. They all rushed to her and hugged her tight. "You gave us quite the scare princess. We damn near lost our minds!" she smiled at the older man. "You can't get rid of me that easy Chibby. I'm to stubborn." a few of the guys mumbled an oh yeah causing laughs to echo throughout the room. But Milo could sense the tension.

"What's going on?" everyone looked towards Clay. no matter what Gemma has always been on his side when it came to things but this time she was pissed. "Don't worry about it baby. How you feeling?" she hated when they kept stuff from her. Opie walked into the room, he was outside smoking when Jax called and told him she was awake. He hugged his sister tight so thankful she was ok. He had spent the last few days thanking Happy for saving her. He took notice that Happy wasn't here. Happy had been unusually quiet the past few days and thats saying something.

"Alright boys lets let her rest. She'll be home tomorrow." everyone kissed her head as they left. Only Opie, Jax, and Tig stayed behind. They talked and joked throughout the night before Milo had fallen asleep.

It was day 4 of Milo being in the hospital. Happy was locked in his room still wearing the same clothes he was when he found her. Its like he shut down. He felt nothing and his mind was plagued with her. The guys didn't bother him because he can be unstable at times. Its no secret to anyone that Happy had feelings for the girl. Hell Jax, Tig, even Op said they didn't see her with anyone else. Thats why he has been distant from her. Not talking, shutting down after they have moments. He didn't know why he had her sleep with him that night.

For someone who was denying his feelings he sure was acting on them. He thought back to when Clay said they had more important things to deal with than look for her. The Mayans were after her and they stole our guns. Clay is the one who put Happy in charge of watching her when she left the lot. And when he went to do his job Clay wanted to back out. But it wasn't his job. Not anymore. It was a goal. A personal goal he made to himself to protect her with his life. Thats why he was out in those woods that night. He _had_ to find her. For her sake and his. He ran a hand over his face and felt the caked blood chip off. Usually it wouldn't bother him being covered in blood. He rather enjoyed it most times.

But this, this was different. It made him sick to his stomach but he couldn't find the strength to wipe it off. In a sick way its the only thing of hers that he has close to him. Sure he could go see her in the hospital but he couldn't stomach it. Finally deciding to get cleaned up he went to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Practically staring into his soul. He didn't recognize the person in the mirror. Red bloodshot eyes with bags underneath. The longer he stared the angrier he got at himself. Not being able to take it anymore he punched the mirror but he didn't stop he just kept punching. "Happy stop." He froze dead in his tracks when he heard her voice.

 **A/N I got a little carried away and lost in the moment at the end. hope you guys like it! im a little proud of myself!**


	16. Confessions

There she stood in all her glory. She was cleaned up with fresh clothes and the color back into her skin. She wore a tank top to let her bandaged arm breath. How did she get in here? The door was locked and he had the only key. Then he remembered that she is a pickpocket and probably knows how to lockpick as well. She was looking up at him with concern. She didn't like what she saw. He was disheveled and dare she say broken?

Sure whenever you looked at Happy he didn't scream 'i'm a lovable and happy person!' but what he looked like right now said 'i've lost the will to function and i want to give up' she knew it was because of her. She would be stupid to think otherwise. But she wasn't gonna let this break him. She was gonna protect him from this life. Now she wasn't gonna make him leave the club but she wasn't gonna abandon him.

She had him sit on the toilet as she grabbed a rag and got it wet with some warm water. Silently she took his hand in hers and started to clean his hands. She almost smiled at the deja vu she was feeling. She was sure to be gentle because he was probably still in some sort of shock. She definitely wasn't an expert on how his mind worked and how he functioned but she was gonna take a few chances. Maybe break down some walls.

After cleaning and bandaging his hands she got a new wet rag and started wiping off the dried blood. Starting with his arms she gently wiped the blood off. She took in the details of all the tattoos he had. She wasn't gonna lie, she had a weakness for guys with sleeves. After cleaning up his arms she got yet another rag and started on his face. As the blood was wiped away she was able to see what the past few days did to him.

Her main priority was taking care of him and getting him back to the same Happy she loves. She didn't want to break the comfortable silence but she had to. She spoke in a quiet, caring tone. "Why don't you get a shower, i'll get you out some clothes to sleep in and then i'll bring you up some food. The boys said you hadn't left the room in days." Happy didn't say anything so she took that as a yes. She kissed his head and left him in the bathroom. When she heard the shower running she got him a pair of sweatpants and boxers setting them on the bed then went downstairs to find him something to eat.

When she emerged in the bar area all the guys ambushed her with questions. All of them pertaining to Happy. They were worried about him but truth be told all were to scared to approach him. Milo started to get frustrated with all of them. All she wanted to do is get food and get back to Happy. After a few minutes of questions to which she answered none, she had enough. "Hey! All of you back the fuck up before i shoot all of you! I'm busy at the moment and i will talk to you in the morning."

Everyone sort of scattered after that. Well everyone except for Piney. She had just gotten out of the hospital so she needed to take care of herself. "Milo i think you should take care of yourself before dealing with Happy. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. You were just shot. Your health is more important than his pity party." Piney knew he was being a hard ass but Milo has a habit of putting others above herself.

The bar went quiet as she slapped him. It echoed loud throughout the building. After having an intense staredown she went to the kitchen, got some food, and may her way back to Happy's room. She knocked quietly before entering so she didn't catch him off guard. He was sitting on the bed freshly showered in the clothes she had laid out for him. Sitting down next to him she held out the food but he didn't move. Setting the food on the nightstand she stood in front of him and took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"I don't know what's going through your head right now. I can't even begin to act like i know how you think or process or cope with things. But-" he ripped his head away from her hands and stood up causing her to stumble back. He chuckled but his face was dark. He started pacing back and forth.

"No! You don't know! You will never know how i think or _cope_ with things! You were not supposed to leave the lot without somebody! Without me! You were reckless and almost got killed in the process! But you know who's conscience that would have been on?! Mine!" he pushed her against the wall gripping her shoulders tightly but mindful of her arm. "I would have lived everyday knowing no matter what i did it wasn't good enough! God dammit Milo!" his voice got softer as the anger started to subside. "What if i lost you? What about your brother, Jax, your pa? You can't come into someones life make them care then check out."

His words brought tears to her eyes. She never imagined him to feel like this. He was so angry, so scared and confused. It hurt her seeing him like this. She slowly reached out and caressed his cheek. He slowly started to lean in but instead of kissing her he kissed her forehead before bringing her into a tight hug. A hug that at the moment told each other everything they needed to know. That they were gonna protect each other. Till the death if they have to.

 **A/N Im in the zone right now guys!**


	17. Heart to Heart

It had been two weeks since everything had went down a lot has happened since then. The boys caught a rapist which ended in Clay cutting his nuts off. If Milo had been there she would have cut the whole damn thing off. Jax is in a weird state at the moment. He's trying to balance club life and having a kid. Plus something is eating away at him. But its like pulling teeth to get him to talk to her. It had to be Tara. ever since she's been back Jax has turned into the blinded teenager he was 10 years ago.

Then there's Happy. Ever since the guys have been back from Nevada he has been more distant than ever. He doesn't talk to her and when he does its him usually yelling at her. She felt like she was losing her damn mind. Tig was trying his best to help her but Clay has been keeping him busy. She was losing her damn mind so she did what any woman would do. She spent time with Abel. at first Tara tried to say only family could come see him but Gemma shut her down quickly.

So here she was sitting by the toaster with little Abel inside. She looked fondly at the boy. He was so small yet so strong. She was pulled out of her thought when Tara walked in. Milo rolled her eyes. She knew what Tara was trying to do. She was trying to get on Jax's good side so she could win him back.

Tara caught the dirty looks Milo threw at her and she was getting sick of it. "You can stop with the looks. I know you don't like me. You haven't since i stole Jax from you. Its not my fault he chose me. I'm here doing my job. Helping people and making something of my life. You slink around the club hoping someone notices you." usually Milo would have some comment to say back but this time. She just didn't have the fight in her. She left Tara in shock and went back to the clubhouse. Of course none of her boys were there but Piney was.

She sat next to him at the bar and ordered a whiskey. Piney noticed the drained look on her face. "You ok kid?" she just shrugged. She didn't know. To much shit was going through her head to think. "Listen. Don't think of me as your old man. Think of me as a ranting buddy." so thats what she did. She told him everything she was feeling. Everything that was going on between her and Jax, her and Happy. What Tara had said. By the time she was done they both had finished a bottle of Whiskey.

"Jax is in a weird spot the club noticed it to. He's been questioning what we do. How we do it. Why. he wants out of the gun business. Just give him some time to sort through his head. He will work through it then it will be like nothing happened. And Happy." he sighed.

"I know i hurt you with what i said a few weeks ago. Happy is.. Is different. He's a killer. No fears some would say. But with you he is treading new waters. And it is probably scaring him. Some shit happened in Nevada and he is trying to sort out his feelings. I did the same with your mother."

This was a side of Piney she had never seen before. He was always giving her a hard time and making her feel like garbage.

"Now Tara was cut from a different cloth than you. You were born into this life. SAMCRO is in your blood. What you and Jax have is something rare. You guys were each others first for a lot of things. You guys took care of each other. Tara had always wanted something like that. The bond you and Jax share goes beyond friends, beyond love, hell beyond soul mates. Now i'm gonna tell you something. I didn't like it at first but after some consideration and watching i'm ok with it. You and Happy are on different ends of the spectrum. That doesn't mean you two won't work. In fact i see you two lasting a long time. Sorry i got carried away. Back to the original topic. You don't hope someone notices you. The guys walk around hoping you notice them. You are strong and independent. And way to damn good for this place. But i can tell you aren't going anywhere. I'm proud of you kid."


	18. The Vote

Milo was in the shop helping out. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Sack ran up to her. Looking up at him with a raised brow she waited for him to talk. "Clay wants you in church. Says its important." she sighed and grabbed a rag to clean off her hands as she walked into the club house. She dropped her phone on the pool table and walked in. she took a seat in between Piney and Happy. "I didn't make any promises. I told Gemma that i would put it up for a vote. April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fundraiser to see his kids band play." older members looked at Opie and Milo. yes they all knew who Kyle was but not everyone knows he was the reason both the Winston kids got locked up because of him and his cowardice. Op's face was neutral while Milo's looked a little pissed. there were multiple arguments echoing through the room. No one wanted this guy near the Winston kids. For their sake and his.

"I know. I know. She took a big hit staying behind. She supported the club. Its for her. Not Kyle." everyone looked to one another. Tensions were high and it was deadly quiet. Opie was the one to break the silence. "Let him come. I'm fine with it." Jax had asked him if he was sure and all he did was nod. Clay nodded then looked towards Milo. she really didn't want him to come. If she seen him she might have the urge to finish the job. Hell just thinking about him made her want to finish the job. But his kid wants his dad to see his band. Could she disappoint him like that? Keep his father away from his life. She knew what it was like having a different man as a father. Sure Kyle was a deadbeat but i guess he's trying. Groaning she came up with a compromise. "I agree on one condition. He doesn't look at me, talk to me, even breath in my general vicinity. Same goes for Opie. If he does i _WILL_ finish the job."

With that said she stood and stormed out of the room. The rant to Piney had helped in the least but things just kept stacking on. She missed her friend, her dad, her… whatever the hell Happy is. This life wasn't anywhere near normal but this was just ridiculous. Its like living with a bunch of hormonal women on their periods. Now she wasn't one for confrontation but enough was enough. She waited for the guys to get out of church. As they started to file out she smiled and nodded at some but when he came into her line of sight the smile dropped. Opie nudged some of the guys with a small smile. "Uh oh. Someone pissed off the princess. Might as well get some popcorn boys. This is gonna be good." Chibs said causing them to laugh.

You thought Happy was scary? Hell you ever been on the receiving end of five foot pissed off woman? They all watched in amusement as Milo grabbed Happy's arm dragging him to his room and slamming the door shut locking it behind her. The guys couldn't resist. The all rushed to the door to hear what was going on.


	19. Man Up

Happy went to go ask her what she was doing but she put up her hand to stop him. "You do not speak. You do not think. Hell at this point i don't even want you to breath!" she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "As you can probably see i'm not in the mood today so do not test your luck Lowman. The past week or so you have ignored me, treated me like shit, and made me feel worthless. Its almost like you and Piney switched positions. And that is not fair to me. Now i suggest you look at me when i'm talking to you. Because this highschool bullshit ends now."

She noticed the small glare he was sending her and she glared back but harder. He wasn't gonna intimidate her out of this. "Two weeks ago you were telling me that i cannot come into your life, make you care, then check out. Well newsflash Happy you can't do that to me either. You don't get to come into my life, make me stronger, protect me, make me feel safe and happy then throw me away because you don't know what to do with me. I'm not a damn toy! I have feelings and emotions. And so do you. You act like you don't. What the hell happened Hap? Why are you pushing me away? And don't think about going anywhere because your not leaving till i get an answer."

It was dead silent in the room. The guys outside the door were leaning close to hear. They knew what happened in Nevada. They had a party and Happy got with a crow eater. He didn't know how to feel. Milo stared at Happy as he thought of the right words to say. They stood in silence for what felt like hours. The only thing Happy could think to say was "i'm sorry." that was it? Thats all he had to say to her was sorry? The boys outside cringed. Happy did it now.

"Sorry? That's all you can say? I think i deserve something more than that. You sat on that bed for three days covered in my blood. You didn't eat or sleep. People don't do that just because they want to. Dammit Happy." looking at her she looked defeated. And it was because of him. But he doesn't do this. He doesn't talk about his emotions. He has always been a firm believer of actions speak louder than words. Wait. actions. Without second thought Happy pulled her close and kissed her. It took her a second to register what the hell was happening before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back.

"You make it difficult to push you away. I'm dangerous Doll and i can hurt you. You've seen how cold blooded i can be. I was with a crow eater in Nevada. Looked just like you. I couldn't face you after that." Milo wasn't upset with him about that. Why would she? He is a single man. She didn't control his life. But she nodded in understanding. "Lets just take this day by day. We'll figure it out as we go. Just. no more shutting me out. Got it.?" he nodded and smiled slightly.

As they opened to door to leave the boys fell in. "whatever you think this is Lass its most definitely the opposite." shaking her head she stepped over the guys "accidently" kicking them as she went. In the back of the group stood Op with his arms crossed. "Ready to go Op?" Opie nodded and they got their bikes saddled before heading off to Op's house.

Over the past few weeks Milo could see her brother struggling so she has been talking with Donna. So far Opie is allowed to do small jobs, work at the shop and sit in on meetings. Hopefully Milo can get more out of Donna today. Plus she wants to her niece and nephew. Donna had walked outside when she heard the bikes pull up. Even if things were tense with the club she still greeted Milo with a hug. "How are you doing Donna? Bringing the kids tomorrow?"

Following Donna into the house Milo hugged the kids giving each a candy bar. What can she say? She's gotta spoil them somehow. Sitting at the dining room table Opie got all three of them a beer. "Donna. I know you don't agree with the life. I understand why. But right now Op is half in, half out. Thats dangerous. For a lot of reasons. Now i'm not saying make a decision right now. That wouldn't be fair to you. But maybe let him do some low profile stuff. Protection runs, you know stuff like that. He went away last time because… a very unlucky circumstance. We don't repeat mistakes."

All Donna said was that she would think about it. Milo knew that would be her answer but it will most likely be a yes. While the girls talked and played with the kids Opie was getting stuff together for the fireworks tomorrow.


	20. Doubts

It was the next day and Milo was hanging out with Sack at the bar. Somehow she was tricked into watching the jack off till the guys needed him. Seriously this guy had to be dryer than a rusty pipe with him playing with himself all the time. Definitely no nervous tick. Everytime he looks at Milo he's pulling at the damn thing. "Hey Sack. have you ever thought of getting a fake nut? Crystal ball maybe?"

"Hardy har. You're so funny midge. Have you ever thought of buying stilts?" touche Sack. the more sack has been included in the club the more confident he's been and Milo is proud of him. She looked to him like a younger brother of sorts. She looked at Chuck and he was at it again. The boys walked in and groaned. They were all done with Chuck and his tick. Happy wrapped an arm around Milo. "Hey. i catch you doing that while lookin at her again i'll gut ya."

Usually she would get mad at Happy for threatening people but she's done with the jack off. Now that the boys were here she had to get to the fundraiser. She kissed her boy's cheeks and quickly left so she wasn't on Gemma's shit list. As she walked through the entrance she heard Jax. "you stay away from Milo and Opie. now get out of my sight."

Jax walked out from around the corner and noticed Milo. he wrapped an arm around her and led her away. "Don't worry about him Pocket. I'll deal with him." dropping her off at the chili booth he walked away. She stayed quiet as she helped Gemma tuning everything out. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy but just knowing he's near is killing her. A few hours went by and she slowly started to return to normal.

She was looking around when she spotted Tara but unlike Gemma who was glaring she was watching with confusion as Tara froze, spun on her heel and quickly walked off. Ignoring Gemma's questioning Milo jogged after her. "Tara! Hey wait up!" This is the first time they've talked since the hospital. Tara stopped and looked around.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tara was practically pale as a ghost. Tara don't live far away so she must have walked. "Why don't i walk back with you?" Being ok with that idea Tara and Milo started walking.

"About what i said at the hospital." Milo cut her off with a shake of her head. "Its fine. I appreciate ever you've done for that boy. And i don't hate you. Not the present day you. Now ten years ago. Oh yeah. You broke Jax. You haven't done anything yet."

It was true. Milo only hated Tara for how she broke Jax when she left. Crushed him like he was nothing. The Tara she knows right now hasn't betrayed her trust but it remains to be seen if she is the same girl or not. "My advice though. If you wanna get back together with him give him some time. You know what Wendy put him through. Just let him heal first."

The day was way to long for Milo. she had walked Tara home cause she looked spooked. They actually talked for a few hours like civilized human beings. Mind you they didn't have anything in common and they won't be bff anytimes soon but it was nice. All Milo wanted to do when she got home was sleep. But she knew that wasn't gonna happen when she saw Kyle sitting at the bar with the boys. Keeping true to her word she walked forward, pulling out her gun and aiming it at him. Chibs rushed forward grabbing the gun out of her hand. "You don't want to do that Lass."

He was right she didn't want to. "I need to. Its this assholes fault!" Chibs understood the need for revenge. He was still craving it himself for his wife and daughter. "He will get what's coming to him come on. We gotta show him somethin." she shook her head. She was done for the night. "Just make sure he suffers." with that said she went to her room.

Knowing that sleep wasn't coming tonight Milo waited till the clubhouse was quiet before sneaking out. All she wanted to do was go for a walk to clear her mind. It was chilly so she pulled her hoodie closer to her body. She had no idea what was happening to her. It was like she was being pulled into a dark pit. She was filled with doubt. She didn't know if she belonged with SAMCRO anymore. Clay was different, blinded maybe by the power. But he made it perfectly clear that Milo wasn't important. Hell like she needed someone else to tell her that. So she just kept walking.


	21. AN

the next chapter is gonna be a big jump. ill try to explain things without spoiling later chapters. i was running out of ideas for mid season so i had to fast forward. please don't hate me


	22. Surprise?

Its been two months. Two long and difficult months. Opie was in the club full time. Donna god bless her heart was murdered. Happy had went Nomad to take care of his mother and to get away. Abel was home with Jax and Tara. Gemma was in an accident and Milo was missing. She never returned from her walk that night. At first the guys did everything they could but no one could find anything. It was almost like she vanished.

Jax was off with Tara having some bonding day. Chibs and Juice were with Luann watching her direct a video. Clay and Gem were at the house and Bobby was doing a gig. Everyone had moved on it seemed like. They still thought of her but what could they do? They've made deals with the Mayans then they tried to kill them. The clubhouse got swatted but they couldn't find any proof of what they were looking for and Bobby did a little time inside.

One thing after another seemed to happen like it was uncontrollable. Then it just got into the porn business bringing more income not that Luann liked it much. The boys were throwing a wrap up party tonight and even some guys from other charters were joining. Who wouldn't right? Its a party with a bunch of porn stars. Though things have been going pretty good for the club they had a new problem. Meth in Charming. They knew of a location it was made they just needed to prove a few things before dealing with it.

Milo missed everyone like crazy. She turned cold, blocked out all emotions. It was the only way to survive. She didn't have anyone watching her back so she needed to be tougher. But the one thing that kept her going was the guys. If things worked out she'd see them soon. Lets just hope it was money well spent. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door to her room opened. The man in front of her told her to follow him. She followed him through winding halls before heading outside. Damn had she missed outside.

The man offered her a ride but she declined. Its been two months since she seen the sun she is gonna enjoy it. Grabbing the bag he was holding out she started the long walk to Charming. The sun on her skin felt amazing and she smiled. That almost felt foreign to her. Of course she was still prepared for trouble. She was walking through Mayan territory but this time she's ready for any problems.

By the position of the sun it was early morning. If she was lucky she'd make it to Charming before dark. She thought of all the people she was going to see again. With every person her happiness increased. Happy.. She had missed him like crazy. Who knows what he's going through. What all of them are. She has no idea what happened while she was gone. Next thing she knew the happiness was replaced with worry.

What if they hated her? Forgot about her? For some reason thought she was a rat or traitor? No she had to think of the positives. As time passed and she got closer to Charming the sun had set and music could be heard. The only people she knows who throws loud as parties are the sons. So she definitely had to check it out. Walking inside she saw Tara nose to nose with a porn star.

Instantly Milo intervene pushing the slut back. "Back off before i knock you on your ass."


	23. Porn Party?

Tara was looking at her in utter shock. Mainly for the fact that she is standing in front of her right now and also for sticking up for her. The slut slapped Milo across the face. Pushing the hair out of her face she looked back with a blank face. Tara grabbed Milo's arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Where the hell have you been?! The guys have been worried sick!" Milo wanted a drink. Its been to damn long and she has also been walking all day. Her legs felt like jello. "Its a very long story. And right now i want to sit down and get a drink." Tara took in her appearance. She was pale, skinny, eyes were dull and sunken. She looked malnourished. The bathroom door slammed open and Jax walked in. "Tara i saw what happ-" he stared wide eyed at Milo. she waved before he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Easy Jax. my damn bones feel like glass." he let go and looked her over. He had hundreds of questions. But now was not the time. Then he remembered something. He told Tara to wait and that he would be back. Taking Milo's hand he led her through people, when they got to someone with their back turned Jax hit them on the shoulder. The person who turned around happened to be Happy. The only difference is that his kutte says Nomad. He went Nomad. God is his mom ok? Jax had Milo behind him as he smiled at Hap. "i got a surprise for you brother." he looked at him confused. What did he have?

Jax stepped out of the way revealing Milo. they just stood there staring at each other. Patting them both on the back Jax walked away. This silence was killing her and it was awkward. The negatives clouded her head again so she turned and started walking away. Happy's hand on her arm made her stop. His grip was faltering between tight and gentle. He was fighting with himself. He needed privacy and Milo knew that. Taking his hand off her arm she lead him outside but not before grabbing a beer first.

Standing by the side of the building Milo waited for happy to collect his thoughts. She practically chugged her beer before throwing the cup to the ground. "Happy-" he put his hand up. "You do not talk. You do not think. You ran when things got tough. You got scared and you ran. Now that things are semi decent again you decide its ok to show up? When everyone has finally given up on you? Moved on. How is that fair to us?"

"I didn't run. Hell i didn't have anywhere to run even if i wanted to. I've been sitting in a ten by ten room for the past two months. Today is the first day i've been outside since i was picked up that night. I didn't get no call no visitors. I don't know what you guys have been through. But the second i got out i came home."

He took a long look at her. She looked different. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and pulled her jaket closer to her body. "What the hell happened to you?" she didn't want to talk about it tonight. She wanted to drink. Party and have a good ass time. Sensing her hesitation he just pulled her close. "I've missed ya doll. Lifes been pretty boring without you."

"Oh yeah cause SAMCRO embodies boring. You guys own a damn porn business. I can tell lots of shit happened." he pushed her back till her back was pressed against the wall. Putting his hands on each side of her trapping her. "You know you don't intimidate me Lowman." she smirked up at him.

"Who said anything about intimidating doll?" he smirked down at her. She stood on her toes so that her lips were almost touching is. "As tempting as this is. I plan on getting shit faced." she slipped underneath his arm and walking back inside chuckling to herself.

As the night went on everyone was drinking and partying. Their wasn't a worry in the world and everyone was carefree. Milo lost count of the amount of drinks she had. He and Happy had a "friendly" drinking game going. Of course Happy won which caused Milo to pout. No one really noticed her but she didn't mind. She would talk to the club tomorrow. The party lasted late into the night but by 2 Milo was done. Sleep in a real bed sounded very nice. She had full intentions of walking but Happy put a helmet on her head and told her he was driving them home. She protested for a half an hour before Happy just picked her up and set her on the bike.

Happy and Milo arrived at the clubhouse shortly after and Happy helped Milo to her room. The second she saw her bed she laid down. "You need to change out of those clothes doll." she shook her head and mumbled no. fine he was just gonna change her himself. Getting some clothes Happy sat Milo up and took off her shirt. He wouldn't deny it, he did look but the thing that caught his attention was the bruises and being able to see her ribs. Where the hell was she and what did they do to her? Shaking the angry thoughts away he finished getting her dressed and tucked in.

Happy was about to leave when Milo grabbed his hand. Looking over at her she was looking up at him with a sad expression. Happy stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her into his chest and they both got the best sleep they've had in months.


	24. Answers

That morning Milo sat surrounded by the guys in church. They have been there probably an hour and no ones sad anything. Clay had voiced that he nor the club didn't trust her. She didn't like this, it made her uncomfortable and all the negatives were trying to push their way through. Clay stepped forward. "So you disappear and a few days later we happen to get raided by A.T.F?" they got raided? For what? The guys were actually shocked that Clay was accusing her of being a rat. Piney found this absolutely ridiculous. "First you blame Opie and now Milo? What has she done to question her loyalty?"

Milo had built this wall when she was gone. Sort of a defense mechanism. So she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Clay. "maybe if big mouth can shut the hell up i can explain where i've been. And i can tell you right now i'm not a rat." though the situation was tense some of the guys chuckled. "Why don't you tell us then? Spin your story." so thats exactly what she did.

She went back to that night. She had been walking quietly down main street when she heard sirens. She had stopped and looked back seeing a cruiser pulling up to her. Confusion had filled her mind. She had broken no laws and her probation wasn't violated. Agent Stahl stepped out of the car and slammed Milo to the ground cuffing her. She read her, her rights and said she was in violation of her probation and shoved her in the car.

Skip about a week later she was sat in a cell waiting for her court hearing. She still had no idea what she violated but she heard some people talking about the Sons so she figured it had something to do with them. When she walked into the courtroom she noticed the judge was the person who handled her case 6 years ago. It didn't take long for them to rule her guilty and before she knew it she was hauled off to Chino. Only thing is she was locked in solitary. Judge deeming her to dangerous. She left out the part of being beaten and starved and skipped to the end of the story. She had somehow convinced them to let her call a lawyer and she used all the money she had to get her out of that place.

Everyone stared at her. They didn't know what to say. Happy knew she left stuff out and they needed to hear it. "What about the bruises?" Milo cringed at the word. Jax was starting to piece things together. "Last night when i hugged you. You said your bone felt like glass. Do you have broken ribs?" honestly she didn't know. She hasn't talked to a doctor yet. Her first thought when getting out was her family. "What would Stahl get out of arresting you? It doesn't make sense."

Is he serious right now? Why did he have the need to accuse people of ratting? The guys looked at him in disbelief. "Don't believe me Clay? Fine." she stood and lifted her shirt just below her breasts and everyone saw the proof. "Is that proof enough for you?" she pulled her shirt back down. This was all a little ridiculous but Clay has been a little more careful with the club.

"All in favor of letting her back?" instantly everyone's hands shot up. It was settled. She wasn't a rat. "Its good to have you back lass. Its been different without you here." everyone nodded in agreement. It made her smile knowing that the guys missed her. But she wanted to know what she missed. "Have i missed anything important?" the guys grew quiet and the room became tense. What the hell did she miss?


	25. Broken

Donna was dead? Her sister in law, Opies wife, her niece and nephews mother, dead. Killed in a drive by. Clay said that the person had seen Opie driving the truck earlier that day. She didn't trust Clay. when they told her what happened she noticed Tig tense up. What did clay make him do? They saved that news for last. When she heard it she rushed out of the room. She doesn't cry in front of people. It was a sign of weakness to her.

The guys called her name but she just ignored them. Someone pulled on her arm causing her to spin around into their chest. Wrapping their arms tightly around her they rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Its ok Sweetheart. Its ok." that caused her to break. She cried into his chest hugging him tight. "Its not right. She didn't deserve that Tig… she didn't deserve it.."

This made Tig feel more guilty than he already did. He kept whispering in her ear that it was ok. He didn't know what words to say. Hell he still loses sleep over it. Milo cried herself dry but all the crying made her ribs hurt more. "Why don't you go lay down?" nodding she started to walk away before stopping and looking at him.

"Whatever Clay had you do. I don't blame you." tig smiled sadly and she went to her room. She slowly started to undress, wanting to take a hot bath. She had her shirt halfway over her head when her bedroom door opened. "Sorry Doll thought you were clothed." groaning she let her shirt fall back down. "I am." Happy was concerned about the girl. She's different and he isn't sure if its a good or bad different. Stepping into the room he shut the door behind him. "Need help?"

"I'm gonna take a bath so there isn't much you can do." he stood quietly thinking. After a minute he instructed her to sit. So she sat on the bed as Happy walked in and out of the room and disappearing into the bathroom. She heard the water running and Happy walked over to her. He helped her undress down to her underwear. He was so gentle and careful. "Can you do this part or do you need help?"

She had him turn around as attempted to take off her bra. She smiled in success when she got it of. "Get in the bath and i'll be back in a minute." she listened and got in the bath. Happy had set up a few candles that smelled like vanilla. The room felt very relaxed. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her leg setting her chin on her knees. She looked up when Happy walked into the bathroom.

He held up two beers, sat next to the tub and handed her one. "What are you doing?" he told her that everytime his mom was upset she would light some candles and take a bath. It helped her relax. "Only difference is i'm gonna sit with you. We all got the chance to mourn. You're not gonna go through it alone." this is a side of Happy she never thought she would see. And it made her smile. "Thank you Happy."

The two sat in a comfortable relaxing silence and occasionally Happy would rub her back. The only time Happy left her side was to get more beer. "Happy? You went Nomad. Is your mom ok?" his mom was fine. Well as fine as she has been. "She's ok. After you disappeared i had to get away." she looked away. She didn't mean to worry anyone.

"Hey. don't blame yourself. Its ok." Milo stayed in the bath until the water got cold. Happy helped her up and wrapped a towel around her. She smiled when he handed her some of his clothes to sleep in. this time she was able to dress herself. Happy picked her up and laid her on the bed. She had definitely gotten lighter and he didn't like it. Leaving her in the room he went to get her some food. Gemma had brought breakfast over this morning so he got a plate of that and went back to her room.

"Food?" handing her the plate he sat down and told her to eat. Knowing better than to argue she ate slowly so she didn't make herself sick. After she was full she set the plate on the nightstand. A question had been eating at Happy's mind. "If you had gotten released yesterday morning. Why didn't you show up until last night?" he knew it didn't take that long to drive from Chino to Charming. "I wanted to walk. I had been cooped up inside for two months i wanted to take advantage of the situation."

But walking meant leaving herself exposed to the Mayans. They could have seen her and she was in no position to run from them. She almost didn't make it last time. "The Mayans who were looking for me think i'm dead. They saw me lying in a pool of blood. I didn't move. I held my breath so it looked like i wasn't breathing." she made a decent point but he still didn't like the idea of her walking. Hell she is never making that walk again. Saying it sucked would be an understatement. Now she remember why she hates exercising.

"The whole time you were gone. I tried to get with other people. I couldn't do it." she looked at him wondering why he was telling her this. But she decided to humor him o she asked him why. "I felt like i was betraying you. It didn't feel right." Happy was practically torturing himself. He cared about Milo but he didn't want to be in a relationship with her because he felt like he was going to hurt her. "Happy you don't need to worry about that. We aren't together. You ca-"

"What if i want us to be?"


	26. AN2

i want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and commented on the story when i started writing i never thought i'd get 6,000 views and so much feedback. its insane and i absolutely love it! and a special thanks to ReadtoRelax. they have commented on almost every chapter giving very good feedback. thank you guys!


	27. Blood Drive

"Happy i-" she was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "Happy. We're at the table. Lets go." Happy sighed before kissing Milo's head and leaving. God dammit Jax. we were so freaking close. At least Milo had some time to get her thoughts in order. She didn't know she felt. She needed to talk to Gemma. Preparing herself for this talk she got up not bothering to change and found Gem in the office. "Hey Gem."

"Hey baby. I heard what happened? You ok?" depending on which thing she heard the answer varied. All in all though she was ok. "Do you have some time to talk? I need guidance." Gem closed the office door to give them some privacy. "Happy just told me he wanted to be with me." that's great news. Gemma had been patiently waiting for those two to get together. But something was troubling Milo "I didn't get a chance to answer him. Jax called him to church before i could. And i don't know how i feel. This is new to me."

"What was your reaction when he said it? Did your heart beat faster? Did it make you happy? When you're away from him do you think about him, his safety, what he's doing? If the smallest thing he does gets a reaction out of you. You know the answer."

These questions just made Milo more confused. But then she thought back to the time when she had a nightmare and Happy comforted her. It made her smile that he went out of his comfort zone to do that. Then her mind jumped to when they were preparing for the party. That was the first time he had laughed in front of her and she loved it. Then when the Mayans were chasing her. She could have called Tig, Jax, maybe Op. but she called Happy instead. And lastly the kiss they shared before she disappeared it had sent her emotions into overdrive. She wanted it to happen again.

Maybe she did have feelings for Happy. But he was Nomad now. What would that mean for them? He would be gone for who knows how long doing who knows what. She didn't know if this could work. But isn't that what relationships are about? Staying together no matter what? "Thanks for the talk Gem. it helped." Piney walked into the office. "I hope i'm not interrupting. The boys are leaving soon." Gem and Milo walked outside and the guys were packing up their saddlebags. The van had SOA blood drive written on the windows. So the boys were doing a "charity run"

Walking up to Tigs she hugged him. "Have fun and be safe. Do you hear me mister?" Tig kissed her head. "Yes mother." that comment made her smack him across the back of the head. Satisfied with herself she made her way to Happy and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be back in the morning so don't wait up for me." she nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. The boys cheered and applauded causing the pair to flip them off. Milo said goodbye to the rest of the guys, laughing as Happy shot into the air before they all drove off.


	28. Serious Question

So I've been thinking lately to edit and sort of revamp the story. Fill in some missing pieces in the time gaps and what not. What do you guys think? If i did I would publish it as a whole new story. Please let me know what you guys think!


	29. Taken

The run started out fine but when the SAMCRO branch broke off things seemed to go to hell. Why Bobby had decided to ride that piece of shit bike confused everyone. It barely ran and when it did it shot out black smoke. Unlucky for Tig he had to ride behind Bobby. Black smoke from the bike caused Tig to cough and lose control of his bike resulting in him crashing. Upon arriving at the hospital Tara and Milo were waiting. Milo had a few choice words for Bobby when they were back from the run.

Milo was concerned for Tig. Not just because he was hurt. It was the fact that Tig didn't think about certain things. Mainly insurance. Sure he had it but that doesn't mean it was good. Knowing him he probably chose the cheapest one.

While Tig was sleeping Milo went to talk to Tara to see if he's covered. Come to find out he couldn't afford his room and he would have to be moved to a hospital in Mayan territory. Sighing in frustration Milo started walking back to the room calling Jax on the way.

"What do you need Milo?"

"We have a problem Jax. Tigs insurance can't pay for his room. He's being moved."

"Did you find out where?"

"Some hospital in Mayan territory."

"Shit. Alright try to stall them as long as possible. We'll figure something out."

Walking into the room Milo stopped dead in her tracks. "Who the hell are you guys?"

The men turned around not expecting Milo to be here. Jax was panicking on the other end because her heard new voices and a struggle. The guys looked at him when he let out a string of cusses when the line cut off.

"What is it Jackie boy?"

"Tigs is being moved and something is wrong with Milo."

Happy stepped forward. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Sounded like a struggle then the line went dead."

Jax quickly answered his phone when it started ringing. "Milo?"

"Its Tara. Some bounty hunters just walked off with Tig. I couldn't stop them. They're on their way to Oregon."

"Jesus christ. And Milo?"

"She's being tended to. She put up a fight."

"Shit. Alright. Keep an eye on her we'll be back soon."

This wasn't good. If the bounty hunters got tig to Oregon there was nothing the guys could do. They had to act now. Filling them in on the situation the group instantly noticed Clay's look.

"We can go after him after our run."

Not really believing what Clay was saying Jax stepped forward. "Cmon Clay. This is Tig we're talking about. He is our brother. There will be other runs we have to get Tig now."

—

Milo was at the clubhouse practically pacing waiting for the guys to return. She was all stitched up and refused to stay at the hospital. Her mind was racing between Tigs safety and flashes back to solitary.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Milo let out another scream of pain as the guard kicked her in the stomach. She wanted to fight back but being in a straight jacket prevented that. Ever since she was arrested this has been her life. From what she can tell she is being beaten everyday._

 _Grabbing her roughly by the jaw the guard yanked her up. "Does that hurt? Well now you know what that poor man felt! Trying to kill him wasn't enough was it? You had to burn him alive?"_

 _Glaring at him weakly she spit in his face. "Blow me." After that the beatings only got worse._

 _~End Flashback~_


	30. Betrayal

Milo was locked in her room as the after-party was taking place downstairs. The guys managed to get Tig back and complete the run. Voices outside her door pulled her from her thoughts. Quietly putting her ear to the door she heard Clay and Jax arguing.

"You need to fix your mistake. Opie thinks his wife was killed by Mayans. You need to admit that you and Tig killed Donna behind our backs thinking it was Op."

Milo slowly backed away from the door with tears in her eyes. Her father figure was gonna kill Opie? How could he betray her like that? Wiping her eyes she opened her door causing the two to look at her. Jax went to say something but she just pushed past them and went straight for the bar.

Sack walked over to her with a smile on his face. "What can i get you Milo?"

"5 shots of makers and glass of Jack, neat."

"You ok?"

"Sack."

Getting the hint Sack made her drinks and watched as she downed the shots quickly. He refilled them before walking away. Milo looked around the clubhouse, her eyes caught sight of Tig and she quickly looked away. She couldn't look at him.

Her attention was shifted from her drink to Chibs who sat next to her. "You alright lass?"

"I don't know."

"What's bothering you?"

Obviously no one else knew and as upset she was it wasn't her place to say anything. "I could use some advice if thats ok?"

"Of course."

"What would you do if someone close to you did something and it hurt you possibly beyond repair?"

"Well it depends on what they did."

"Umm… say they hurt family."

"If this person is close to you and they hurt family then they obviously aren't as close as you thought."

His words didn't put Milo at ease. "Would you confront them about it?"

"Absolutely. You have a right to know why they hurt you or family. Now what is this about?"

"Thanks Chibby." Kissing his cheek she grabbed her drink before walking outside.

As she was making her way through the crowd her eyes met Happy's from across the room. He gave her the faintest of smiles. Faking one back she walked into the lot taking a breath of fresh air. Maybe tomorrow she could talk to Tig if she could face him without feeling betrayed. Did Opie even know about the hit on his own life?

What could Op have possibly done to make Clay and Tig decide to kill him? Damn her for being in prison. Damn her for trying to kill Kyle years ago. Damn the guys for practically burning him alive. Its their fault she was arrested. Stahl made her the suspect just because of guilt by association. Just because she tried to kill him years prior doesn't mean she burned him.

"Drinking the pain away doll?"

Jumping, Milo turned to see Hap standing behind her. "Something like that."

"I'm gonna have to teach you how to defend yourself better."

"Did you need something Happy?" Her tone was a little harsher than intended.

"Just wondering why Chibs just got done asking me what i did to hurt you?"

"Dammit Chibs. Its not you Hap."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Milo walked past Happy only for him to grab her hand. Without looking at him she ripped her hand away walking up to her room. Grabbing a change of clothes MIlo went to the bathroom turning on the shower.

Once the water heated up she stripped and got in letting the hot water help her relax and hide her tears. She felt like she needed to mourn all over again for Donna only for the right reasons this time. This time she knew the truth.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Happy enter the room. Sitting on her bed he listened as she sobbed. She hasn't been the same since she's been back. She was careful around the guys especially when they are upset.

Not being able to take her crying anymore Happy stripped before making his way to the bathroom.


	31. Shattered

That night Happy stayed awake thinking about everything Milo told him. She was blamed for what the guys did to Kyle. She was starved and beaten, locked in a room wearing a straight jacket for 2 months. Looking down at the girl sleeping on his chest he started wondering how he managed to get someone like Milo.

Happy has always seen himself as a heartless killer but when Milo is next to him he can see himself becoming something more. It terrified him even though he would never admit it. Shuffling beside him caused him to tighten his grip a little.

"Happy…"

"Yeah doll?"

"If i tell you something do you promise to let Jax handle it?"

"Yeah."

Silence took over the room as Milo built the courage to say the words out loud. Saying it made it real.

"Clay and Tig killed Donna. They were after Op." Milo's voice broke towards the end making Happy look at her.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Jax was arguing with Clay about it earlier."

"Alright. Get some sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow ok? You've had a long day."

"Are you mad?"

"Milo get some rest."

—

That morning Milo stood outside Tigs door debating on if she could go through with it. Taking a deep breath she knocked quietly. Hearing him say come in she looked to the ground as she walked inside.

"Hey sweetheart. You ok?"

"I'm going to ask you something. Don't lie to me cause i know the truth. Did you kill Donna?"

"Milo."

Looking up at Tig, Milo had tears in her eyes. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to kill my brother instead you killed Donna. I trusted you and you were gonna kill my brother?"

Tig stood from his bed and took a step towards Milo reaching out to her causing her to step back. "We thought he was a rat. Him, Donna and the kids went missing then we were raided."

"No you and Clay thought he was a rat! You two made that decision by yourselves and it got Donna killed!"

"What do you want me to say Milo?! I'm the one who has to live with killing her! While you were gone i was dealing with that!"

"I hate you.." Milo's voice was just above a whisper but Tig heard it and it caused his heart to shatter.

"Milo. I regret it. I wish I could take it back."

"Yeah well now you have to live with it. You changed. You wanted to kill my brother. You're dead to me. Clay is too."

As another tear fell down her face Milo walked out of his room leaving Tig destroyed. Chibs watched as Milo walked out of the clubhouse. Following after her he watched as she climbed up the ladder to the roof.

"Lass?"

"Yeah Chibs?"

"Can i come up?"

"Yeah."

Climbing up the rest of the way Chibs sat next to Milo. Wrapping an arm around her Milo wiped her eyes.

"Are you Alright?"

"Not really.."

"Well why don't me and you hang out today? Get your mind off of some stuff."

"What would we do?"

"I could really use your expertise in the garage if you don't mind."

Smiling slightly Milo nodded before following Chibs down the ladder and started their day of hard work and goofing off.


	32. Boom?

Milo was grateful for the distraction that Chibs gave her and she was relieved that he didn't question her further. Walking back from the clubhouse Milo tapped on Chibs shoulder.

"A van was just towed in. Want me to get it?"

"Lets go see what shape she's in. Might need you to push it."

"Oh please! You're the one who's gonna be pushing!"

Laughing they walked over to the van. Milo stood by the door as Chibs got in and tried to turn it over.

"Sounds like its dead Chibby."

"Yeah." He tried it again when something caught his attention. Quickly piecing it together his eyes went wide as he hurried out of the car, grabbing Milo and running away from the car before it exploded.

Milo was laid out next to Chibs, her ears ringing loudly. All the guys rushed out of the clubhouse to see what happened before noticing them on the ground. All the guys were panicking because Chibs was bleeding and it looked like Milo was in shock.

"Milo? Can you hear me?" Jax leaned down in her field of vision. Gem had called the hospital and ran back out to the lot.

"The ambulance is on its way. They said don't move them."

"Don't move them? Chibs is bleeding! We need to do something!"

It only took the ambulance a few minutes to get to the clubhouse along with police. The paramedics quickly got them in the back of the ambulance. Chibs was the main priority however since he was closest to the blast and had the most visible injuries.

Tig went to get in the back with Milo but Happy pushed him back, glaring at him. "Don't even think about it."

After their talk last night Happy had some time to think. He'd be stupid to think that Tig was a hundred percent to blame for what happened with Donna. He knows the type of man Clay is and it doesn't surprise him that they went behind the clubs back and did what they did. He thought about Milo's question all night on whether or not he was angry.

He was more angry at the fact that Tig didn't tell her sooner. He's had more than one opportunity to do so and he continued with the lies. Happy was angry that Tig hurt the woman he loved.

Getting into the back of the ambulance, the guys watched as they sped away. They would head to the hospital after they finished answering questions. Everyone was on edge including Gem. She knew that van and she felt like it was slightly her fault.

At the hospital Happy was waiting in the waiting room for any news. Happy stood as Tara walked into the room.

"We finished examining Milo. We believe Chibs shielded her from the blast so she has a few cuts and bruises but no serious injuries. The explosions also caused temporary deafness which is why she didn't respond to anyone. And she is also in shock."

"So she'll be ok?"

"Yeah. Its just gonna take time."

"What about Chibs?"

"We're still examining him. When i know you'll know. Want me to take you to Milo?"

Getting to the room Tara left to go check on Chibs. Walking into the room Happy sat next to her bed.

"Dammit doll. If you keep getting hurt i'm gonna have to tie you to the bed."

"Chibs… is chibs ok?"

"They're looking him over now."

"I need to see him…"

Happy was getting a little worried. Not really knowing what to do he pressed the nurses button. A few minutes later a nurse walked in asking if everything was ok.

"She's a little out of it and is asking for Chibs."

"Its the pain meds mixed with the shock. We aren't sure if it's emotional or traumatic yet. Maybe both. When they are done looking at him i can see if we can move her into his room."

"Thanks."

By the time the police were done asking everyone questions Chibs had been examined and Milo moved into his room. Milo should be released in a few days when the shock wears off while Chibs will be kept under close observation.


	33. Threats

**A/N: before you read the chapter i just wanna say that Tig is one of my favorite characters in the show and i know he really isn't like this. But this is how i think he would react in this situation. Enjoy!**

—

"Clay we need to do something. Milo and Happy know. If this becomes club knowledge its over."

"And how does she know?"

Tig was pacing while Clay sat at the head of the table. "I don't know man. She might not act but Happy will."

"Happy won't do a damn thing. Milo is just pussy to him. Once he gets what he wants he won't be a problem."

Tig just shook his head. "No man. This is different for him."

"If you're so concerned. End it."

Silence filled the room as Tig thought about it. It made sense, if he had no emotional connection to Milo he wouldn't feel the need to protect her. Tig still loved Milo but he needs to protect the club. Knowing what he had to do Tig left the room.

—-

"Need anything doll?"

Sitting in bed Milo was still a little quiet but she was no longer in shock. "No.. i'm ok.."

Sighing Happy knelt down taking her hands in his. "He's in the clear now. The docs don't want him stressing out so he's staying at the hospital."

"I know Hap. Go hang out with the guys. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

Milo nodded. She felt guilty because since the explosion Happy has been stressing over her at the hospital and barely taking care of himself.

"Alright. I'll come check up on you in a little bit if you don't come down." Kissing her head he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

With Happy gone Milo was finally able to think. Don't get her wrong she loved him but she likes quiet time every now and then. Finally she was able to reflect on everything that's happened the past year.

She started out in prison, met some amazing people, was shot, fell in love, and was arrested again. And now, she has lost her father figure. She knew something was off when they initially told her about Donna's death and Tig looked upset. But she only thought that Clay had him dump the body or something. But no. Those two killed her.

Milo swore that if they did anything to cross the club again she would tell everyone. Clay and Tig can't get away with this. Lost in her own thoughts Milo didn't see Tig walk in the room. His plan was in affect and now its time to deal with Milo.

"What do you want Alex?"

"You're seriously that mad at me?"

Milo looked at him in disbelief. The hell did he think? "You killed my sister-in-law in cold blood. You wanted to kill my brother. Without club knowledge. What you and Clay did would have the club voting on Mr. Mayhem. And I'd gladly carry it out myself."

When Milo said that its like something inside Tig snapped. Rushing forward Tig held Milo down on the bed by her throat. "Is that so? If you say anything to anyone about this you will meet the same fate as Donna. And as for Happy, i want you to end it. Don't look at him, don't think about him, don't even talk to him. If you don't. I'll kill him. Do i make myself clear?"

Gasping for air Milo quickly nodded. Smirking, Tig let go of her throat and walked out of her room. With tears in her eyes Milo dialed Opies number and started packing.

"Hey Mil what's up?"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Would it be ok if I stayed with you for a little bit?"

"Sure. Why? What's wrong?"

"Just want to be with family after Donna you know."

"O-ok. Yeah. I'll be by later and help you move."

Thanking Op she hung up and continued packing. It was getting late and Milo was finished packing and waiting for Op. part of her was glad that Happy hadn't come to check up on her like he said he would. She knew that what she's doing is gonna hurt him. But she'd rather have him alive and hate her than dead and love her.

A knock on her door caused her to jump. Opening the door she let her brother in and helped him carry stuff down to the car. The guys obviously took notice and Jax walked up to her with worry written on his face.

"What's going on?"

"I'm moving in with Op. i need to be with family."

"Does this have anything to do with why Happy left in a pissed off mood?"

Milo had no idea what he was talking about and it worried her. She was gonna ask Jax what happened but Tigs voice in the back of her head stopped.

"What Happy does or doesn't do is none of my business. I could care less about him."

Walking past Jax she left the guys shocked. From what they knew those two were fine. But both of them are very private as well. If they were having problems no one would know.


	34. Tensions Rising

Milo settled in nicely over the next couple days. Being with her family helped take her mind off of everything. She missed Happy greatly but she needed to keep him safe and keep the club together.

But one thing was worrying her. Opie hasn't been home since she moved in. While the kids were in school Milo went to the clubhouse. Opie refused to talk to her so maybe Jax could.

The guys were happy to see Milo since she's been stuck with the kids. She gave everyone a hug except Tig and Clay. She didn't even look at Tig and that confused the guys.

"Jax. I uh need to talk to you. Alone please."

Tig was practically glaring at her as her and Jax walked off. Walking into Jax's room Milo shut the door and let out a shaky breath.

"Pocket what's going on?"

"I don't know what to do Jax.. i don't know what to do.."

Milo's voice broke towards the end. She honestly didn't know what to do. The club isn't the same. She wanted everything back to the way it was before. Before prison, before her life was turned upside down.

Jax pulled her into a tight hug. "You can talk to me. I'm worried about you darlin. You've been jumpy since the accident."

"My family is falling apart Jax. Op is never home. The kids are constantly asking for him and i don't know what to tell them. You are the only person i can trust.."

Jax told her to hold on as he opened his door and looked around. Shutting his door again he pulled her into the bathroom and shut that door as well. The last thing she said unnerved him.

"What's going on?"

"I know Jax… what Clay and Tig did.."

"That night me and Clay were arguing. What did he say to you?"

Milo shook her head. "It wasn't Clay. It was Tig. He threatened me. Held me down by my throat and said if i told anyone I'd… id meet the same fate as Donna and if i don't end things with Hap he'll kill him too…"

Jax was fuming. This was getting out of hand. He was hoping that Clay and Tig would come clean but it seems like thats not the case anymore.

"Alright. I have some things to do. I want you to stay here and I'll have Mary pick the kids up from school. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you Jax…"

Jax kissed her head and hugged her again. "I'd do anything for you darlin. You know that."

With one more hug Jax walked out of his room. Milo sat in the room only for a couple minutes before walking out. Walking into the main area she stopped in her tracks when she saw Happy was there.

She hasn't seen or talked to him since he left. Whenever he'd call she would ignore it. They made eye contact briefly which ended in a glare from Happy before he looked away.

When she had arrived she didn't notice Happy and when she asked to speak to Jax alone, in Happys mind it proved everything Tig told him was true.

Tig had told him that after he left Milo and Jax had gotten very close and rekindled their old flame they once had. At first Happy refused to believe it mainly for the fact that Jax had Tara and Milo and him were closer than ever.

It made sense to him now. She used him to get to Jax. If she wanted nothing to do with him then he wanted nothing to do with her. Not wanting everyone staring at her she went to see if Gem was in the office.

"Oh hey baby."

"Hey. You heading out?" She asked as she watched Genma pack up some stuff.

"Just heading home to make dinner for everyone. Wanna come?"

"Id like that."

—-

Laughter filled the house as Gem and Milo were making dinner. Unknown between the women this is the first time they were able to relax since everything has went down.

"Its good to spend time with you again baby."

"I know. But things have been difficult with all the heat the club has had lately.

"It will all die down soon. We just have to be strong and make sure our boys are fed."

Smiling sadly Milo nodded in agreement. If only Chibs was able to join them tonight. She was gonna make sure to spend some time with him. Its the least she could do.

The peaceful silence was disrupted when the boys started slowly filing into the house. Jax's group was the first to enter and when he saw Milo he rushed over and hugged her. He was worried about her since he left. Especially since Tig was at the clubhouse. So when he went to pick her up and she wasn't there he was worried.

"I'm ok Jax. I've been with Gem." Happy that she was safe he kissed her head as both Tara and Happy watched quietly. When Clay entered things got tense.

He and Tig had anger written on their faces as they approached Jax, Op, and Bobby. Wanting to keep Milo safe Jax pushed her behind him.

"Where the hell were you three?! When i call you, you do not go AWOL!"

"We were getting payback for Caracara! Its our job to protect that business!"

Voices started overlapping as everyone started arguing. The arguing came to a halt when Hale walked in unannounced. He had a solemn look on his face as everyone watched him carefully.

"We uh… found a body on the side of the road beaten to death… i'm sorry. It was Luann Delaney."

As quickly and quietly as he came he was gone in the same manor. Clay and Tig looked to Jax. It was obvious they blamed him for her death.

"Your actions caused the death of an old lady."

Fueled by rage Jax lunged at Clay. "I'm not the one murdering women you piece of shit!"

Gemma who was watching quietly slammed the plate which had the roast on it down causing the plate to shatter.

"Enough!"


	35. Be A Man

Nomad. Jax wanted to go Nomad. That's what kept repeating in Milo's mind as she made her way to Chibs hospital room. Walking into his room she quietly knocked coming face to face with Chibs and a woman.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I can come back."

"No lass. Come here."

The woman helped Chibs sit up as Milo walked over to him. The woman watched as Chibs hugged the young girl.

"How are you feeling Chibby?"

"I'm alright. Don't gotta worry about me. Already have enough women doing that as it is."

Milo turned to the woman not wanting to be rude she held out her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm Milo Winston."

Shaking her hand the lady smiled slightly. "Fiona."

"What have i missed lass?"

"The club is falling apart Chibs. And me explaining it won't even do it justice."

Chibs sighed. The club was falling apart and he was sitting in a hospital bed. But Milo didn't want him stressing.

"Don't worry Chibs. It will work out. Somehow it always does."

"I hope you're right Lass."

Fiona said goodbye to the both of them before leaving. Milo smiled as Chibs watched her leave.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah lass. I do."

"I think she still loves you as well."

Chibs pulled the girl into another hug. He's glad she was ok. When he could tell that the car was rigged he worried for her safety.

"I'm so glad you're ok Chibby… i don't know what I would do if you weren't."

"You can't get rid of me lass."

"I hope not. I'd have to kill you myself if you left."

Chibs gave her a weird look causing her to laugh. Milo spent about an hour with Chibs before she decided she should head out.

"Get some rest Chibby. You'll be out of here in no time." Giving him a hug she started to walk out of the room before turning around.

"And Chibs.. thank you for saving my life."

Getting back to the clubhouse no one was there from what Milo could tell. Going to the bar she grabbed a glass and a bottle of scotch. With Jax possibly leaving Milo was nervous. Op was pretty much in bed with Clay and Happy hated her.

Sitting quietly she was joined by Happy. Without saying a word she held the bottle out to him. The silence was tense and awkward and they both hated it.

Taking the bottle he didn't say a word or make eye contact. Milo sighed as she went back to drinking. It stayed this way for almost an hour. They sat quietly until Happy checked his phone and walked out.

Its over between them. He wanted nothing to do with her. Since admitting their feelings for one another Milo has done nothing but hurt him. For the most part she didn't have a choice.

Milo watched as Tig walked into the clubhouse most likely headed for his room. Finishing off her drink Milo follows behind him, walking into his room slamming the door causing him to jump.

"The hell you doing girl?"

"Figured we could talk. Since you didn't give me much choice last time."

"I made it pretty clear to you."

Stepping up to Tig, Milo had a new found courage. "And let me make it clear to you. You and Clay acted without the club. It got an innocent women killed. They might be able to forgive you for that. But i won't sit by anymore and let you threaten me let alone Happy. Jax knows the truth. He knows what you said. I swear if you threaten anyone i care about again the club will know about it. Clay corrupted you. And its sad that you sat by and let him. Pull your balls out of Clays pocket and be a man Alex and say no for once."

 **Hey guys! I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews you write! I read every single one and appreciate that you take some time out of your day to share your opinion!**


	36. Make Amends

Milo and Tig stood face to face. Milo stood strong her gaze not faltering while Tig was fuming. "Wanna repeat that sweetheart?"

"I think you heard me just fine Tiggers." A knock on the door caused the small staring contest to end. Sack walked in to let Tig know they were leaving in ten minutes before walking out.

"Think about what I said." Smirking to herself Milo walked out.

After Milo had left his room Tig had a lot to think about. Had Clay corrupted him without his knowledge? He knows he's changed but it was for the best interest of the club. But he had threatened Milo's life. The one person he swore he was going to protect. Maybe it was jealousy. Once Happy was in the picture she didn't need him as much.

Maybe he needed to makes things right. It might not ever win Milo over but its a start. But that was for another time. As for Milo she was actually proud of herself. Sure it was a big risk but she stood up for herself and the person she loved. Now all she had to do was talk to Happy.

She called him even though she knew he wouldn't answer. Her only other option is to wait for him to return. Going up to his dorm room she wasn't surprised that his room was a mess. Since she had time to spare she decided to clean it up a little bit.

She washed clothes, made the bed, folded laundry. Walking over to his desk she started cleaning it off when something caught her attention. Sitting down she looked at the handful of drawings of crows. Each one was designed a little differently than the last.

"What are you doing in here?"

Letting out a small scream Milo turned to see Happy standing in the doorway. Standing, she actually was finding this harder than confronting Tig.

"I came to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Five minutes Happy. Please." He stood there quietly before mumbling 'fine.'

"I know you're pissed off at me. You have every right to be. I ignored you, pretended you didn't exist, that I didn't care about you. I did it to protect you."

Happy rolled his eyes. This was the pathetic excuse she came up with. He didn't need protecting. He didn't have time for this. Not caring too hear anymore Happy turned to leave.

"After you left Tig came into my room. Grabbed me by the throat and threatened to kill you if i didn't agree to end things. I don't know why but i know i didn't want anything happening to you."

Happy turned around. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'd rather you be alive and hate me than dead. Because i love you to much to watch anything happen to you because of me."

"That wasn't your choice Milo."

"Maybe not but i had to choose. If I didn't I wouldn't be standing here. I'm done losing people Happy. I've lost Donna, Tig, Op, Jax… you."

Happy wanted to stay pissed off. He wanted to hate her. But the more she spoke the more he missed her.

"If i have no one then i have no reason to stay. I miss you Happy."

"He told me you are with Jax. Picked up where you left off."

"Pick up where we left off? Christ Hap. The only thing that happened between me and Jax was being each others first. First date, first kiss, virginity. We are best friends who trust each other. As teens it made more sense to experience those things with someone you trust than just some random stranger."

Happy stood there quietly thinking. He missed Milo but he wasn't sure if wanted to go out of his comfort zone only to get hurt again. Milo took the silence as a bad sign. Before leaving she had one question to ask him.

"Do you love me Happy?"


	37. Old lady

The room was agonizingly quiet but Milo needed to know if Happy felt the same. If he did there might be a chance for them to fix things. If he didn't then this is the end. If the answer was no and Jax left Milo was gone. She was losing her fight.

But Happy needed to think. He loved his mom and the guys but that love was different. The love Milo was talking about was a love that Happy hasn't experienced. He thought about their relationship. How he felt when the Mayans were after her. When she was in the hospital. How he was able to let his soft side out around her.

Maybe Happy has always known the answer but was to afraid to admit it. Milo changed him and maybe that was something he needed. Someone to make him human.

Looking at her for the first time since she asked the question he could see the tears. She was scared to lose him. She thought he was walking away.

"Yeah doll. I love ya."

Not really caring if that meant he forgave her or not, Milo wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him like there is no tomorrow. Wrapping his arms around her waist Happy held her close. He never knew he would be in a position where he was in love.

Looking up at him Milo smiled sadly. "I missed you so much Hap."

"I missed you too doll."

Capturing her lips with his the kiss started of slow and innocent but it didn't stay that way. Picking her up by her thighs Milo laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They knew where this was going and usually people would be nervous during their first time with someone but its not the first time they've seen each other naked.

They spent the night showing each other how much they love one another. It was a night of passion. Something Happy wasn't used to but was glad it was Milo he got experience it with and Milo never think she'd see this side of Happy.

—-

Milo had her head on Happy's chest as one hand rubbed her back and the other was holding her hand. Milo preferred this silence over the last one they shared. It was calming and allowed her time to think.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think i'm thinking about anything?"

"You got smoke coming out your ears."

Milo sat up slightly and glared at Happy who was smiling proudly. "If you must know. I was wondering if you drew those crows."

"I did. And one day i'm gonna tat one on you."

This caught Milo off guard. He wanted her to be his old lady. If it was anyone else she wouldn't be surprised but Happy never seemed like the type. Even Milo didn't think she'd be able to change that.

"You want me to be your old lady?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else."


End file.
